A new life begins
by xxKrAzYxKxx
Summary: Nicole is Muggle born and New to magic, something never let go by the man who never lets her have a peaceful moment, Draco Malfoy. NOTE: Later chapters will have spoilers, I will inform you where they are at the begining of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything new you don't recognize is mine! This applies to all chapters!

Nicole was on her usual morning run. However today she went half of her usual distance. She was way too excited to run her full 2 miles. Today happened to be her 11th birthday. July 14th was her favorite day of the year. She always had friends over and always got presents.

She turned around about a half mile into her run and started to head back to her house. On the way she made a detour through the townie part of her neighborhood. It was just one street lined with about 9 shops. Nicole walked down the sidewalk until she came to the store her friend worked at. It was the general store called _Its All Here_.

The store was empty except for an old woman checking out her items at the counter. Nicole waited behind her until she was done, then stepped up to the counter.

"Happy Birthday!" her friend yelled catching sight of her, "It's a wonder you're not home celebrating already!"

"Hah, thanks Christy," Nicole laughed. Christy was 5 years older than Nicole. She was Nicole's brother's girlfriend of 3 years, and Nicole had come to feel like they were sisters.

After a quick conversation Nicole said good-bye and made to leave the shop.

"See yah, Nicole! Tell your brother I said hi!"

Nicole continued toward her house. She was so excited it was her birthday. She could not believe that it had been a whole year since she had turned 10. She broke into a jog, and within 5 minutes was at the back door of her house. She opened the door and walked inside.

It was a small house, but very cozy. She walked through the entrance area into the kitchen. No one was here. _Strange_, she thought,_ maybe they're hiding? That's not like them…_

"Hello?" Nicole yelled, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh, there you are Nicole!" her mother said, rushing into the room from the family room, "Come quick! There's some really exciting news."

Bewildered, Nicole followed her mother into the family room. However, there was nothing in there except a few wrapped gifts and her brother reading a thick piece of parchment.

"Oh my god," he was saying to himself, "Oh my fucking god."

"Language, Ken!" their mother scolded, "give the paper to your sister."

"What is going on?" Nicole said. She went to take the paper out of Ken's hand but he held it out of reach. "Give it here!"

"Mum," Ken said jokingly, "Are you sure that she should see this? I mean, it might ruin her birthday."

"Ken, give it here!" Nicole yelled. Ken stood up and held it above his head. He being 5 years older than her and she being small for her age, Nicole could not reach it. Nicole stepped hard on his foot.

"Ow! You little—"

"Ken!" his mother cut him off, "language!"

Nicole opened her letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Petler, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nicole asked, "Because is not funny."

"It's not a joke, Nicole. It came by owl, look." She pointed to a real live owl sitting on the fireplace mantle.

"What? What the—. I—I don't understand."

"You're a witch." Ken said bluntly.

A/N: Okay so this is my first real fanfic!! All my others are original stories. I'm going to be writing more soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two months had passed since Nicole had gotten her letter. She had been to Diagon Ally, in itself a very strange occurrence since she was not used to magic or anything to do with it. But she had managed to buy everything she needed for the coming year.

Her mother had decided that they should not tell a soul about her being a witch, which Nicole thought was very wise. She didn't want all her friends thinking she was some sort of freak. She told them that she had been accepted to go to a private school and that her mother really wanted her to take the opportunity. The trouble was trying to keep her bother quiet. He was not the sort to keep embarrassing facts concealed, but liked to tell them to the world. Their mother had threatened to force him to go to a boy's only boarding school, which he found highly unfair, if he told a soul.

It was the morning of her departure for her new school. She had packed her trunk the night before and had already loaded it into the car.

"Why do you have to go to the train station?" Ken teased her, "I thought witches flew of brooms with black cats."

"Shut up." Nicole snapped at him.

"What? I'm just saying a _train_? They couldn't think of anything better than a train"

She got in the back seat of the car while her mother and brother got into the front seats.

"I still do not see the point of you making _me_ come with you." Ken said knowingly, "I mean, I really have nothing to do with this whole freak show."

"Your sister is going to be away for a long time and I want to you say good-bye to her and wish her luck. And will you stop calling her a freak show. It's very rude."

"Just forget it mum;" Nicole said softly, "I can deal with his jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Ken said shocked, "Why in hell would I be jealous of a freak of nature? It's like me being jealous of the dork you friends with.

"Will you stop making fun of Peter?" Nicole yelled, "Mum can't you do something about him?"

The rest of the trip passed in silence, except for Ken snickering under his breath. When they pulled up to the station Nicole felt a lurch in her stomach. She had no idea what she was getting into. She did not know where she was going or how to get there.

"Mum," she said, her voice shaking out of nerves, "where is platform 9 and ¾?"

"I think I can help you with that." Said a voice from behind them, "Hey, Mike, wait up a minute!"

Nicole turned around. A boy was standing behind them. His hair was a dark brown, almost black.

"Can you?" Nicole asked, "That would be amazing." She smiled and followed the boy toward platforms nine and ten, her mum and brother following.

"Now it's really simple but a little unnerving the first time," he said smoothly.

"Like something else we all know well," Ken added under his breath. The boy smirked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Not a great example are you?" the boy said to Ken.

"Watch yourself," Ken warned.

"Ken, stop it," his mother intoned and Ken fell quite with a glum look on his face.

"So all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten." The boy said.

Ken snorted. "That sounds fun," he said under his breath.

"Mike why don't you go first to show her." He said. Nicole looked around and realized there was another boy who had been following behind them.

"Sure," Mike said running a hand through his blond-almost red hair. He put his hands on the cart and walked briskly toward the solid brick wall. Nicole watched him intently. But he was gone.

"There you go," the other boy said, "Don't worry and don't be afraid, you'll go through it."

"Well," her mother said with a note of finality, "I think that we will leave you here." She hugged her daughter. "You be good, work hard."

"See yah," Ken said, bending to give her a one armed hug, "My little weird ass sister."

She smiled and followed the boy through the wall. The sight that meet her was amazing. A gleaming scarlet steam engine was standing in front of her. People up and down the train were boarding.

"C'mon," they boy said, "I can help you get on."

They walked through the crowd. Many people called out to the boy. He seemed to be quite popular.

"Who's that, James?" a tall, dark boy with dreadlocks called to him, "New girlfriend of the week?"

"Fuck you, Lee." James called back. Nicole giggled.

They walked up the train and James help Nicole get her things on board. He walked up the train looking for an empty compartment. He finally found one with just Mike sitting in it.

"Hey, Mike, this girl is gonna sit with you, okay?" James said into the compartment.

"Fine by me," A voice said back. James motioned her to come in. She stepped in to see the boy who had gone through the wall just before her sitting with his feet up.

"Well, I'll see you two later," James said, "I have to go beat up Lee."

They both laughed as he left. Nicole looked at Mike, who did not look back. He was staring foreword, off into space. She instantly felt awkward. She didn't have anything to say so just looked out of the window. After about a half an hour, Nicole opened her trunk and pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_. She opened it a random page and started to read. She glanced up at him every so often.

About an hour later the food cart arrived. She got some random snacks, not really knowing what anything was. He walked all the way out of the compartment to order and came back in with a few sweets.

Another ten minutes passed as Nicole tried some of the very unusual treats. She got a chocolate frog, which hopped when she opened the package, and some pumpkin pasties, which she found to be very tasty. She had just opened a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. She took one out that was a grayish color and had it half way to her mouth, when a hand closed over her wrist and pulled it back.

"Hey!" Nicole said indignantly, "I was going to eat that."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Mike laughed, "that's pepper."

"Pepper?" Nicole looked confused. Since when was pepper a jelly bean flavor? However, she did not want to take any risks. Mike was still laughing under his breath.

"Let me guess," he said, "You're muggle born."

"I'm what?" Nicole asked.

"You're muggle born. You know, no one in your family has any magic. That's you, right?" he paused while Nicole nodded, "Then there are half-bloods, where only some members of the family are magic. And then pure-bloods, where everyone is magic, that's me."

"I guess you'd be better at magic than people like me." Nicole said dejectedly.

"Not necessarily. I mean, _I_ will be better at magic than you for now, since I'm a year older than you. This will be my second year. But I bet you'll be better than some pure-blood first years."

Nicole smiled. She felt relieved to here him say it. She was worried that she would be the only one that knew nothing about magic.

Just when they had fallen back into silence, the compartment door opened. A tall boy with white blond hair was standing there. He took one step inside and shut the door behind him.

"There you are, Mike." The boy snickered, "I was looking for you."

"Get the hell out of this compartment, Malfoy." Mike said standing up, "Get you ass out of here."

"Nice language," the boy call Malfoy said arrogantly, "but I don't think so."

He took the seat next to Nicole and looked straight up into Mike's angry face. Mike sat back down and leaned his face close to Malfoy's.

"I don't want to start this again," Mike said so quietly that Nicole could barely here him, "I don't need your crap again this year. Get the hell out!"

"What he do?" Nicole asked interestedly.

"Yeah, why don't you tell the girl?" Malfoy said, resting an arm over her shoulder. Mike's face turned a deeper red, but he still smiled.

"She's a muggle born, Malfoy." Mike said smirking. Malfoy quickly removed his arm.

"I was going to ask you to come back," Malfoy said angrily, "but if you're going to sit with mud bloods-"

Mike jumped to his feet. He took the front of Malfoy's robes, pulled him to his feet and punched him square in the stomach. Malfoy fell to the ground with a moan. Nicole jumped to her feet.

"What the hell!" She screamed, "Why did you-"

"Don't ever let someone call you a mud blood!" he said, his breath heavy, "If they do, tell me or my brother and we will take care of them."

"Is it bad?" she asked confused.

"Its about the most offensive thing you can call someone. Now, get out Malfoy."

They reached the station. Mike helped get Nicole's luggage out onto the platform. She rolled it away, following the voice saying "First years over here! C'mon now!" She boarded a boat with 3 other people and they set off toward the enormous castle in front of them. When they reached the shore, they waited in a huge entrance hall, where they were greeted by a strict looking witch. She gave them a run down of the rules and they followed her into the great hall.

The first thing everyone noticed was the ceiling. It looked as thought there was nothing there at all. They walked up to stand in front of the table where the teachers all sat. Nicole looked around nervously; she spotted Mike sitting with his brother at one of the tables. He smiled at her and mouthed 'good luck, try to get Ravenclaw'. She had no idea what he meant, until some names where called. The student walked up, but on this old hat, sat on a stool and waited until the hat called out a name, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Slyterin. After several long minutes her name was called. She walked slowly up and put the hat on her head. It spoke softly in her ear before yelling "Ravenclaw!" She felt relived as she went to join Mike and James at the Ravenclaw table.

That was 4 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early Saturday morning, and Nicole was lying in her bed fast asleep. Her dormitory was peaceful and quiet. Outside it was pouring rain, and in the distance flashes of lightning could be seen in the distance. A small bit of thunder could be heard. The storm, however, was getting closer and the rain was getting heavier.

A flash of lightning struck right outside the dormitory window. It was followed by an enormous clap of thunder. Nicole awoke abruptly with a small yelp. She hated thunder.

The noise had woken up the other four girls in her dormitory. Nicole could see their silhouettes through her curtains. She flopped back down on her bed and shut her eyes. A few moments later, however, something soft hit her in the face.

"What the-" She said confused, throwing the pillow off of her. The other girls in the room where laughing.

"Sorry, Nic!" a girl with long, lank blond hair laughed, "I meant to hit, Kacee!"

"Stop it, Tina!" said the girl from the corner. She had reddish-brownish hair, and was already fixing her prefect badge onto her chest.

"Sorry Jan!" Tina laughed again. The girls calmed down. Nicole got up and walked to her bed side table. She picked up a brush and began to comb the knots out of her soft brown hair. She joined in as the others started gossiping.

"I heard that Malfoy shagged someone new yesterday," Kacee giggled.

"Big shocker there!" Tina said trying not to laugh, "Sex-god Malfoy is always shagging someone."

"I heard he's bi," Nicole said, "But that would explain him and Blaise."

"Oh my god!" Tina yelled, "That makes so much sense! Why didn't I think of it!"

They continued chatting for a bit. Nicole left them a short while later. She walked down the staircase into the common room. She saw Mike sitting by the fireplace and when to join him.

"Hey Nic," he said, spotting her as she walked towards him, "You want to go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah sure," she said. They walked out the common room and down the corridor. "Hey, Mike, what do you think of this: Malfoy is gay."

"I think you're barking," Mike said laughing, "What was it? Gossip morning with the Ravenclaw fifth-year girls?"

"That's ever morning," she said, waving away his comment, "But seriously, wouldn't that solve the mystery about him and Zabini?"

"For the last time there is nothing between them," he said laughing as they walked down the corridor, "what is with you and thinking guys are gay?"

"Nothing," Nicole said, "Never mind."

"Anyway, where were you last night? I was worried." Mike said with a note of suspicion.

"Oh, worried about me? That's so cute!" Nicole said, playfully slapping his arm.

"I just don't want you wondering around at night. You could get in trouble."

"I wasn't wondering around. I was at the library."

They reached the great hall. Nicole looked up to see the ceiling was a mess due to the storm. She shivered. She hated storms. They walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. They sat, chatting about school for at least half an hour.

"So, Malfoy's been quiet with you so far this year?" Mike asked, picking up a sausage on the end of his fork.

"Yup," Nicole answered, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "Haven't got any of his crap this year so far. It won't last, I promise you."

"I can't believe he almost pushed you down the marble stair case," Mike said with a frown, "That was really over the edge."

"That was so freaking' scary!" Nicole said with a shudder.

There was an enormous clap of thunder that lit the hall. Nicole jumped and nearly fell off her seat. There was a snicker from behind her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy stand there.

"Jumping at thunder? Didn't you stop doing that when you were two, like the rest of us?" he said.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Nicole said angrily.

"Oh, Malfoy is it now?" he said with a smirk, "I thought it was…_Oh…Draco_…" He threw back his head and said the last to words very thinly. He and his friends roared with laughter. Nicole's face turned red.

"Shut up," she said, "Shut up Malfoy. I'm warning you."

"Remember," he said grinning wickedly, "last night? My room?"

"Shut up!"

"You were so good." He said licking his lips.

"What is he talking about, Nic?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," she said her face burning.

"Nothing?" Malfoy repeated, "That wasn't nothing, Hun. Don't you remember? You were a bit out of it but trust me, you enjoyed it."

"Shut the fuck up!" She shouted, standing up. She walked up to him and grabbed the front of his robes. "Stop it," she whispered, so no one but him could hear, "Please stop."

"That's not what you said last night." He smirked

"Malfoy, please, just leave me alone," She begged him, "Please stop."

"Look," said Mike standing up, "I don't know that happened last night. And I would like to." He took her arm off the front of Malfoy's robes. He wheeled her around to face him. "Did you do anything last night?"

"Mike, I told you! I was in the library," she pleaded, "Don't you trust me?"

"I want to," he said, "But this is Malfoy. He's done every girl in the school. How can I know for sure?"

"Trust me," she said tears rolling down her cheek, "I would never do anything with him."

Mike looked up at Malfoy. He must have done something to contradict her because Mike sat back down and put his hands over his face. She turned to face Malfoy. He raised his eyebrows at her and took a step closer. Luckily at that moment, Professor McGonagall came down from the staff table.

"Malfoy, Nicole, stop this at once," she said with a snap, "I am giving both of you detention for disrupting breakfast."

"What!" Nicole said outraged, "Professor-"

"Not another word," McGonagall said, cutting her off, "both of you will report to the trophy room tonight at eight o'clock."

She walked away. Malfoy shot one more triumphant look at her, and sat down at the Slytherin table. Nicole turned and sat back down next to Mike, who was playing with his food.

"You don't believe Malfoy, do you?" she asked.

Mike didn't respond. He just sighed and continued playing with his food. She put her arm over his shoulders. He looked up at her with a tearstained face.

"No," he said after a moment, "I guess not. This is just his crap again. I'm sorry."

She hugged him. He planted a small kiss on her cheek. Nicole looked up at him surprised. He smiled at her and continued eating. She smiled, and looked up at the stormy ceiling.

A/N: Hi all! Hope you enjoyed Malfoy's taunting… It was so fun to write!! And I know that you may want to know if anything did happen… you'll just have to wait and see. Ha ha! I love cliffhangers! None really so far but there will be. Well please review! I will post the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole and Mike walked back up to Ravenclaw tower together in silence. Nicole felt so awkward. After what Malfoy had said, she wasn't sure how Mike felt. He was looking down and seemed sad. She tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything. She felt like she had betrayed him, even though she never did anything with Malfoy. She just felt horrible. Their friendship that had been very strong since she arrived at school seemed tense. All because of that git whose mission in life, it seemed, was to make her life miserable.

They reached the portrait hole. Mike gave the password and they entered. Mike went over and sat by the fire place. Nicole joined him. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Are you lying to me?" Mike said abruptly. Nicole looked at him confused. Mike went on, "About Malfoy. I just-, I-, I don't-," he broke off.

"Nothing happened," Nicole said softly, "Can't you believe that? Why would I ever do something like that with that bastard?"

"I just don't know." Mike looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "You were out late last night. How could I know where you were?"

"Mike, look-"

"But," he cut her off, "I'm not your boyfriend. So why should I care, right. Why the hell should it matter to me?"

"Mike," Nicole said desperately, "Listen, please. You can trust me. You can always trust me."

He looked away. Nicole thought he had started crying again. That frightened her. Mike never cried. End of story. He had been through so much shit in his life that he didn't cry anymore. When his dad got arrested was the first blow. He had been only five. Then, when his sister died. He had been through so much that he didn't cry.

He stood up, walked over to the staircase to the boy's dormitories and went upstairs.

"God damn it." Nicole muttered, "God damn it, God damn it. Why does he have to hate me! God damn it. I hate you, Malfoy. I hate you."

The portrait hole opened again. Luna Lovegood walked in. She spotted Nicole and walked over to her.

"Hello," She said dreamily, "Are you alright? I saw you and Mike crying at breakfast."

"Its nothing," Nicole mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Is Malfoy bothering you again?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I really need to be alone." Nicole stood up and walked up the staircase to her dormitory. She plopped down on the bed and spread out. Malfoy was being worse than last year, which she didn't think was possible. In her first year, he got all the Slytherins to harass her in the hallways. She had cried several times that year. If she didn't have Mike, she probably wouldn't have been able to cope. Then he had taken all her notes and books and threw them out of one of highest windows. She just hated him so much. But this was definitely worst of all.

About a half hour later, Tina entered the dormitory. "Mike had been looking for you." She said.

"What?" Nicole asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, he's been all over the school looking for you. He seemed upset, is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Look, I'll see you later." She left the dormitory. When she reached the common room she looked around. She didn't see Mike anywhere. She left the tower to go to look for him. When she was walking down the third floor corridor, she saw someone walking toward her.

"Hey Nic," He said.

"Oh, hey Harry," she said hurriedly, "Have you seen Mike?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the library."

"Thanks," She hurried off. When she reached the library she looked inside and saw Mike sitting at one of the tables. She walked over to him and he looked up. A smile appeared on his face. He stood up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just don't know what to think. But, I trust you. I trust you're telling me the truth."

"Mike," she said, resting her head on his chest, "Thank you." They stood there a long time. Until, Madame Pinse ushered them out.

A/N: There you are a very, very short chapter. This was kinda a filler chapter. It was so hard to write, even though it was so short. And Chelsea, you will like the next chapter, trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole sat with Mike on the comfortable sofa but the fire in Ravenclaw tower. It was five in the evening. The sun was setting outside the windows. A fire was crackling away merrily in front of them.

Mike yawned and looked sideways at Nicole. She smiled at him, and then returned to watching the flames. He chuckled softly and rubbed his temples. Nicole was so happy that they finally were friends again. Breakfast had just ruined everything.

She got up and stretched. Mike watched her. She looked around and smiled at him again.

"I think I'm gonna get my DADA homework done," she said, "I don't want Snape to fail me."

He just smiled and watched her up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. She opened the door to find Tina and Kacee sitting on one of their beds whispering. She smiled as they looked up at her. Tina jumped excitedly up off the bed and raced to her.

"Okay. You have to tell us _everything_!!" She put a strain on the last word, "Like about you and Mike, you and Mal-"

"There is nothing between me and that prat." Nicole said defiantly, "Why does everyone think there is."

"Well," Tina said exasperatedly, "Well, let's see. He's had sex with everyone in the school but chooses to talk about yours. Let me finish," she said as Nicole started to talk, "Then you get really upset that he says it, when Mike is there. And now you have detention together. It's like that perfect excuse to be with him."

"That is the worst logic ever," Nicole said, shaking her head.

"That's what I said," Kacee added from the bed.

"Thank you for your support." Nicole grinned. She walked to her bed and picked up her bag. "I'll see you later." She said walking back down the stairs. Mike was still sitting by the fire. She sat down next to him and started her homework.

Forty-five minutes later she was done. She packed up her books and she and Mike walked down to dinner together. By the time they had sat down and loaded their plates with food, Nicole had little less than an hour before her detention.

"So," Mike said awkwardly, "You and Malfoy, alone in the trophy room tonight…"

"Don't even start," she said angrily.

"I'm just saying," Mike raised his hand in mock surrender, "Y'know, since he's so into you and stuff. I think he might make a move."

"Hold that thought;" Nicole said abruptly, "Satan has arrived."

Mike laughed and looked over his shoulder. Malfoy was walking into the great hall. He walked up the aisle between their tables. As he passed Nicole, he hit her sharply on the back of the head.

"Ow!" she yelled. She clapped a hand to her head. "That had really hurt. Bastard." she yelled after him.

"It's not as bad as usually." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah, but, usually it's mental and emotional pain, not physical."

At five minutes to eight Nicole said good-bye to Mike and left the great hall. She walked toward the marble staircase and started to climb. When she was half way up she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see who it was. Her heart sank. Malfoy.

"Oh, come on," she said coldly, "I have to spend hours with you already. Cant you just give me peace until I get to the trophy room."

"I'm not going to annoy you," Malfoy said. His voice was different, more mature. He smiled at her with made her stomach clench. "I want to walk like two civilized people."

Nicole raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Would you prefer me to go back to annoying you?" he said, smiling.

"No."

"Then don't complain."

They walked along the corridor to the trophy room in silence. Nicole was peering up at Malfoy. What could have happened to make him act like this? She was so confused. He had gone from hitting her to being really friendly in the space of about fifteen minutes. She just didn't understand him.

When they got to the trophy room Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She told them that they were to clean all the trophies, without magic, and she would be back in an hour to check on them. Nicole looked at the bucket of water and sighed as McGonagall left the room.

"Well," Malfoy said, "Let's get started." He plunged his hand into the bucket and picked up a small sponge. Nicole scrunched up her nose before doing the same.

About fifteen minutes passed in silence. Nicole kept peeking over at Malfoy, who never looked at her. She was wondering why he was being so nice. She had assumed that this detention would be hell but it wasn't that bad, yet. She took off her robes and adjusted the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing.

"Those look nice on you," said a voice from the wall behind her. She looked around to see Malfoy leaning against the wall, arms folded, watching her. She noticed just how handsome he was. He had removed his robes. He wore black slacks with a white long sleeved shirt that he pushed up to the elbows.

"Um, thanks." She said awkwardly, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smirked and took a step closer. Nicole felt her breath catch in her throat. She stared at him, unable to take her eyes off of him. His smirk widened as he ran a hand thought his white-blond hair. He took a few more steps closer, closing the space between them.

Malfoy raised a pale hand and gentle stroked the side of her cheek. She turned her head quickly and looked down at the floor to her right. She heard a faint laugh come from him. She looked up to see him walking back over to opposite wall, continuing to work. Her breath was staggered and she was slightly hyperventilating. Mike had been right.

They continued in silence for another fifteen minutes. Nicole shot furtive glances at Malfoy every so often. He kept his back turned, but Nicole was sure that she could see the trace of a smirk on his pointed face. She tried to continue working, but she couldn't concentrate now.

Time passed in silence. Nicole did not have a watch and the trophy room did not have a clock. She didn't know how long they had been cleaning. Almost everything was done. She wasn't miserable. She had expected to be tortured by Malfoy, but she was wrong. Perhaps he had finally realized that it just wasn't funny. It was very unlikely, but she could hope.

They had finished. It took a surprisingly short time to clean the hundred or so trophies littering the shelves all over the small room. Nicole looked again at Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"What?" she asked annoyed. Why did he have to stare at her?

"Am I bothering you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," she said boldly, though her stomach clenched at the sight of his smirk, "Why are you staring at me? Do I really interest you that much?"

"Yes," he said without any emotion in his voice. She stared at him, quite astonished.

He took a few slow steps closer to her. Nicole shivered as she looked into his stormy silver eyes. He continued to get nearer to her. She tried to calm herself, taking deep slow breaths. He smiled as he watched her try to settle herself. He closed the space and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You interest me very much." He felt her shiver beside him. He raised his head and stroked her cheek with his hand again. Nicole felt too astonished to move. He stroked her jaw. He leaned her head close again. "Very, very much."

Nicole couldn't move. She felt the world burning around her. Her mind had stopped. She knew she should push him away, yet couldn't. She stood frozen as he lowered his head. He placed one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head. Nicole felt her arms leave her side and clutch the shelf behind her for support. He lowered his lips onto hers. They stood there, Malfoy kissing her. Time froze.

The door burst open behind Malfoy's back.

"Nicole!" Someone from the door shouted. She broke away from Malfoy to see Mike, standing in the doorway, his eyes wide, his face showing nothing but disgust. He shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Mike!" Nicole shouted, "Mike wait!" she turned to Malfoy, "You bastard!"

"You didn't say no," Malfoy said slyly. He stepped up to her and recaptured her lips. She pushed him away.

"You complete bastard!" She screamed. She turned and ran out of the room. She ran in the direction Mike had turned. She saw him turning the corner ahead. She sprinted after him. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Mike," she pleaded, "Mike listen to me."

"Why in hell should I listen to you?" He snapped at her, stopping his walking, "I trusted you! You gave me your word that there was nothing between you two, and what do I find? You two fucking kissing!"

"Mike, listen to me,"

"I'm not listening to your damn excuses anymore. I'm not listening to how it was 'all Malfoy', and that 'he tricked you'"

"But-"

"And you know what? I was just going to ask you to be my damn girlfriend. I was finally going to fucking ask you. But I guess that idea is crap now. Just leave me alone"

He walked away up the corridor and into to stairs. Nicole watched him go. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her. She wheeled around to see Malfoy, leaning against the wall.

"Haven't you done enough!" she screamed at him, "Can't you leave me the hell alone! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Don't be like that," he said taking a step to her, "You don't hate me."

"Yes I do!" she screamed. She stormed up to him and raised a hand to hit him. He caught her hand and laughed.

"Do you really think your words can hurt me? You may not be able to control your emotions but that doesn't mean the rest of us cant. I don't give a crap if you're upset."

"Bastard," she whispered, trying to get her hand out of Malfoy's grip, "Let go of me."

He dropped her hand. She took a few steps back. She hated him. She hated him more than anyone she had ever known. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to break that smirk that curved his lips.

But, all she did was turn, and run to the stairs. She climbed them and walked slowly to Ravenclaw tower. She wanted to find Mike, she had to. She had to explain what happened. It had been all Malfoy, he had tricked her. She stopped dead. That was exactly what Mike said she would say, and he wasn't listening to that. She continued walking.

When she got to the portrait hole, she gave the password and entered. She looked around slowly, but Mike where no where to be seen. She walked to the stair case to the boy's dormitories and started to climb them. She stopped outside Mike's door and knocked.

"Who's there?" a voice called. It wasn't Mike. It sounded like one of the boys who shared the room.

"Nicole," she said quietly, "Is Mike there?"

"Yeah, he's here," said the boy, "But he doesn't want to see you."

"Please," she said, "I need to talk to him."

The door opened. She walked slowly inside. The boy who answered the door nodded over to a bed with the curtains closed. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtains. Mike was laying with his back to her. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shivered and looked up at her. He quickly got out of bed and walked away from her.

"I told you to leave alone," he said shortly.

"Mike, please," Nicole pleaded, "Please listen to me."

"No, I'm not listening to you anymore. I told you to leave me alone." His face was turned away from her. Nicole thought he was crying.

"There is nothing between me and that prat. Mike, you can trust me."

"No, I don't think I can."

Nicole started crying again. She ran up to Mike and hugged him around the neck. He took a step away from her.

"Get off me" he said angrily. Nicole stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but just closed it again. "Get out," he said, turning away from her.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And Chelsea I hope you liked this chapter. So please tell me what you think. I will put up the next chapter soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast was a very awkward time for Nicole. She sat at the Ravenclaw table with her head down. She felt so horrible. Why did Malfoy have to do that to her? It wasn't fair; he didn't do that sort of thing to anyone else. She tried thinking of a reason Malfoy would destroy her life like this. She couldn't come up of one.

Mike was sitting four people down from her, on the opposite side of the table. His head was down, too. Nicole longed to know what he was thinking. She wanted to know if they were past forgiveness, although there was nothing to forgive. She had done nothing except be stupid enough to fall into Malfoy's trap; and honestly, when he's standing that close to you its hard not to.

She stood up, and said goodbye to her friends and walked towards the doors out of the great hall. _Thank god its Sunday_, she thought. As she was walking through the doors, someone put a hand around her waist and kept her walking forward.

"Good morning, darling," Malfoy said, smiling down at her.

"Let go of me!" she said, trying and failing to escape his grip.

"Now, don't be like that," he smirked, pulling her closer to him. She wriggled uselessly and glared up at him.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," she said coolly, trying to control herself. One side of her was furious that he would dare touch her, but the other, fainter side was squirming with nerves at the fact that he was holding her. She frowned to herself; she did not want that feeling inside her.

"I need to get a book from the library, do you mind?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes," she said furiously, "I do mind. I mind very much."

"Well, then you will just have to change your mind," he said without looking at her. Nicole opened her mouth to argue, but he placed a finger over her mouth to quiet her.

He walked them down to the library, Nicole trying to get away at every possible moment. His arm moved from her waist to her hand as they entered the library. She tried tugging her hand out of his, but it was useless. He walked up to a table and pulled out a chair for her. She grudgingly sat down. Malfoy walked along a shelf close to the table, searching for a book. Nicole watched him. She hated him so much.

Malfoy took a book off the shelf and walked back to the table. He pulled out the chair opposite Nicole's and sat down. He opened the book and began to read.

"While I'm stuck here," Nicole said angrily, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did,"

"Something else," she said, loosing her temper.

He looked up at her. "What would you like to know?"

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't understand your question," Malfoy said, looking back down at his book.

"I mean," she took a deep breathe, "There are hundreds of girls at this school. Why did you pick me to be that one that you torture? Why does it have to be me?"

"Torture?"

"Yes, torture!" she whispered furiously, "Do you think it's been fun having you torture me for the past five years!?"

"I don't think that it was torture," he said not looking up, "I could have down much worst to you. Like, last night."

"So admit you were horrible to me?"

"Yes," he said, still not looking up, "I think I acted childishly for the last five years. And I want to stop. So instead of acting childishly, I'm acting like any adolescent boy would."

"Oh, so you think this is more 'grown up'"

"This _is_ more grown up," he said, still looking at the book, "I'm acting older."

"It's still not mature!"

"Adolescents are not all that mature," he snickered, "You should know that, considering all the gossip that you and your Ravenclaw friends do."

"How do you know about that?" she asked, stunned.

"I know everything," he smirked, "And I'm not gay, just to squash the rumor."

"Sorry for starting that," Nicole said in barely a whisper, "But you still have not answered my question. Why me?"

"Why not?"

"That is not a good enough reason!"

"Yes it is," he said, turning a page in his book, "You just want a better one."

Nicole stood up. "I hate you," she snarled at him.

"No you don't," he said calmly, still reading.

"Yes I do!" she whispered to try to keep her voice as quiet as possible, "I hate you so much! I wish I never met you! You are the one thing that makes me not want to come to school each year! You make me want to just leave Hogwarts all together! I wish you would just die!"

He finally looked up at her. His stormy eyes looked straight into her blue ones. She felt a lurch in her stomach.

"You wish I was dead?" he said expressionlessly, still looking into her eyes.

There was silence for a few moments. Malfoy never broke eye contact. He let the question hang in the air.

"No," she looked away from him and rubbed her eyes, which were full of tears, "I don't wish you were dead. That was a bit over board. Sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry," he said without any expression in his voice, "You can wish I was dead. Trust me you're not the first to say it."

"I'm leaving," Nicole said bluntly. She turned and tried to walk toward the door. Malfoy's hand grabbed hers and pulled her back.

"Not so fast," he said, "You got your turn, now I want mine."

"Your what?" she asked.

"My turn to ask the questions."

"Are you serious?" she asked, "Why would you want to know anything about me?"

Nicole sat back down. She put her hands over her eyes and leaned her head forward. She took a deep breathe and waited.

"I want to know what you think of me," he said.

Nicole looked up at him. He was immersed in his book once more. She thought for a second.

"What I think of you?" she said.

"Yes," he said, turning a page of the book, "I want to know what you think."

"You know what I think. I hate you."

"Aren't you past that yet? You do not hate me. Trust me, if you really hated me you would not have put up with me for this long. You would have complained to a teacher. Now, tell me what you really think."

"I can't." Nicole looked away, "I can't tell you that."

"Is it because you have feelings for me?"

"No!" she said quickly, "It's just, I don't feel anything but hatred toward you."

"No, it's not. I think that you don't know, because you have feelings for Mike."

That was the last think that Nicole expected. Yes, she did have feelings for Mike. She had for some time now, but she had never acted on them. She liked having Mike as a friend. But now she wished that she had acted on them. Now that she knew he had felt the same way.

Nicole couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and walked toward the door. In a flash Malfoy was by her side. He didn't touch her, just walked along by her side. As she walked out of the door, Mike turned the corner into the corridor. He froze when he saw Nicole and Malfoy leaving the library. A faint frown crossed his forehead and his jaw stiffened. Nicole heard Malfoy laugh softly from beside her.

"Let's go," Malfoy said, placing his hand on her waist again and turning them up the corridor, away from Mike. Malfoy put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She struggled to get away from him but couldn't. They turned the corner, leaving Mike standing the corridor watching them.

A/N: Bonjour!! (ha-ha chels I'm using french!) I hoped you enjoyed this more 'mature' Malfoy. Its really hard to write. It doesn't seem like it would be, but for a girl I guess its hard to think of what a guy say…. But anyway…. Hoped you enjoyed it…. And sorry chels… lemon free… lol!! Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed. Nicole knew she had to talk to Mike. She knew that if the wound was not treated, it would turn into an everlasting scar. She attempted to talk to Mike. But whenever she found him to talk to him, Malfoy appeared and pulled her away. She had never thought she could hate Malfoy more than she had in past years, but she did.

Nicole also attempted to talk to Mike in the common room, a place where Malfoy couldn't get her. However, every time she approached him, he would go up to his dormitory. Nicole felt so alone. She had always had Mike. He had been her comfort. She could always deal with Malfoy because Mike was there, comforting her. But now she had nothing, no one to help her.

It was Monday; the worst day of the week in Nicole's opinion. She walked into the great hall for breakfast at the same time as the post owls. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to her friends, who were all gossiping happily. She sat there looking at her knees. Life is so hard, she thought. She heard her friends fall silent as someone slid into the seat next to her. She looked up.

"Good Morning," Malfoy smiled.

"Oh, it's you," Nicole said exasperatedly. She turned to look back at her knees.

"Come on. Cheer up," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. She saw her friends exchange looks.

"I can't," Nicole sighed, "You're here."

"Oh, don't lie," Malfoy joked, "You enjoy my company."

"I hate your company, Malfoy."

Malfoy leaned his head close to hers, "You know a lot of girls are jealous of you. Since, you're with me."

"I am not with you," Nicole said angrily, standing up. She stormed out of the great hall. The nerve of him, she thought. She was so angry that she wasn't watching where she was going as she walked through the doors to the entrance hall. As she walked through, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so-" she started. She stopped short. It was Mike.

"Watch where you're going," he said rudely.

"Mike, I really need to talk to you," she said quickly as she blocked him pushing past her.

"About what?" he said, not looking at her.

"About us,"

"There is nothing to talk about, as there is nothing between us," he said.

"Don't say that. It's not true," Nicole pleaded.

"Yes it is," Mike snapped, "You're with that bastard and I want nothing to do with either of you,"

"No Mike," she said, grabbing his hand as he pushed past her.

"Get off me, bitch," he pulled his hand away. Nicole froze. She watched, hurt, him as he walked down the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. As he passed Malfoy, who was walking toward the exit, Mike bumped into him with his shoulder, hard and deliberately.

Malfoy was walking toward Nicole. She turned around and walked toward the marble staircase. Malfoy caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her away down the corridor and into an unused classroom.

Once she was inside he shut the door. He turned to her and placed a hand behind her head and kissed her. Nicole pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. Malfoy stood there, his eye closed. Slowly he opened them and starred at Nicole with hatred in his eyes.

"You little bitch," he said, taking a step toward her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, taking a few steps back.

"You want me to stop?" Malfoy said, furiously.

"Yes," Nicole said, terrified. Malfoy looked like he was going to kill her. She knew that he had a bad temper and regretted slapping him.

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it? And you know who you can thank for this? Your dear old friend Mike. He sent me a very angry letter over summer. He said that if I so much as laid a hand on you this year, I would have to answer to him. So, you know what I thought? I thought, instead of torturing you this year, which had been ever so fun, I would torture him. I would take the one thing that he cared about. And see how he reacted. But, I know, you love him don't you? Well, you'll just have to live with disappointment." Malfoy said furiously and in a rush. He had been taking step toward her and backed her into the wall. He was standing over her, an arm on each sided of her. Nicole couldn't breath. She was trembling. At that moment the bell rang. Malfoy stepped back from her and left the room.

Nicole took a few deep breaths. He scared her more than anything else. Slowly she followed him out of the room to her classes.

She went through the day in a fog, thinking about what Malfoy had said. She couldn't believe that Mike had cared so much about her. Now she felt worse. She barely paid attention to Snape in her double Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and paid even less attention than usual in History of Magic. During lunch she ate something quickly and hurried to her Transfiguration class. During dinner she sat between Kacee and Tina, so she could be sure not to have any unexpected visitors. To her pleasure, she saw Malfoy sitting with his friends at the Slytherin table. He looked over at her and caught her eye. He raised his eyebrows malevolently at her and returned to talking with his friends.

Nicole looked down the Ravenclaw table. She saw Mike starring angrily at her, but when he saw her looking he looked away. Nicole thought about what to do, and an idea came to her. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kacee asked.

"I want to send a letter to my brother," she said.

"Oh, ok, tell him I say hi," Kacee smiled.

Nicole walked through the corridors to the owlery. She knew that writing to Ken was a good idea. Ken was like Malfoy in many ways, except Ken was likable. When she got to the owlery, she took parchment and a quill out of her bag and began to write.

_Dear Ken,_

_Hey Ken. How is everything at home? I really need your help, which is slightly unnerving. There is this boy at my school, he's an obnoxious prat named Malfoy. However, this year he decided that we were going to "go out" just to torture me and my friend Mike (remember Mike? I know you two have met.) So I was wondering if you could some how tell me a way to get Malfoy to stop bothering me. Thanks._

_You're little "weird ass" sister,_

_Nicole_

_P.S. Don't laugh at me, this is really important. Also don't tell mom, if you do I will kill you. And lastly, Kacee (the small redhead you said looked cute when you picked me up last year) says hi._

Nicole sealed the letter and gave it to one of the school barn owls, who swooped out the window into the night. Nicole sighed, and walked back to her dormitory, to get some rest.

A/N: Allo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Malfoy is such a swell guy isn't he? Anyway, I have decided on a new way to write! I will only post the next chapters if I get reviews… I love reading reviews and they help me write so please review!! 

-KAM-


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole did not like waiting. It had been a week since she had written to Ken, and she was getting inpatient. Each and every day Malfoy would sit with her at breakfast and walk her to her first class. Nicole hated to admit it to herself but she was actually getting used to his company. She didn't like it, but she was getting used to it.

Malfoy had been acting, well not altogether nice, but manageable. He wasn't sneaking up on her as much and he did seem to care. But Nicole was not going to give in to him. She wanted to be friends with Mike, and that meant no Malfoy.

Nicole walked into breakfast at the same time as the post owls. The barn owl she had sent to Ken was circling over her head. It swooped down and dropped a letter into her hands. She smiled and tucked it into her bag; she would look at that later.

She looked up the Ravenclaw table, wondering who to sit with, when she heard a light cough from behind her.

"Looking for a place to sit?" Malfoy asked.

"Yup," Nicole replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Come," He said taking hold of her arm. He pulled her off toward the Slytherin table. He walked to where his friends were sitting and pulled her down next to him. Nicole felt very uncomfortable. She had never sat with his friends and wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Eat," Malfoy said, not touching any of the food himself, "Don't just sit there, you'll waste breakfast."

"Draco," Pansy Parkinson said leaning around Nicole, "Are you coming tonight? You missed the last two."

"'Course I'm coming," he replied, "I really need some tonight."

Nicole knew they were being vague for a reason. This caught her attention. Fifteen minutes later, she left the great hall with Malfoy. As she past her friends, Nicole waved to them. Everyone waved back, except Mike, who looked away.

"What were you talking about?" Nicole asked, interestedly.

"What do you mean, love?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

Nicole pulled her hand away from him, "You know what I'm talking about. What you said you were going to."

"You are quite nosey, love."

"Stop calling me that," Nicole said, "Don't lie and call me 'love'."

"How do you know I am lying?" he asked smirking.

"Don't change the subject," she said, ignoring his comment, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Nicole said, irritated, "Just tell me."

"No," he said bluntly.

"Oh," she said, "Oh, I get it."

"Do you, love?"

"I think so. Is that considered cheating, even if you're the one who thinks we're going out?"

"I don't understand you, love," he said, smirking, "I'm not doing anything that I would consider cheating."

"That _you_ consider cheating," Nicole said.

"Love, please, just tell me what you think I am doing."

"Aren't you, I mean, are you going to-"

"Do you think I'm having sex?" he asked bluntly.

"Well," she said nervously, "Yeah."

They reached her classroom. Malfoy bent down and kissed her cheek. Then, he turned and walked away.

"Hey!" she yelled after him, "You never answered my question!" She breathed angrily and entered her classroom.

Nicole didn't know why she cared if Malfoy was doing anything tonight. It wasn't like she was jealous. She couldn't be jealous; she hated that bastard, that prat, that insanely hot asshole who was ruining her life.

Nicole thought about it all though Transfiguration and History of Magic. She didn't want to see Malfoy at lunch; she would just get more interested. So instead she skipped lunch and went up to the common room.

When she entered the common room, she saw it was empty except one person sitting by the fire. She recognized the hair she could see from over the back, Mike. She walked slowly toward the chair. Mike's eyes were shut, he looked asleep. Nicole sat down in the chair next to him. She stroked his hand that was resting on the arm of his chair. Mike sighed and opened his eyes. When he saw it was Nicole he turned his head away from her.

"Mike," she said softly.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it," he said, shifting glumly in his chair.

"Will you stop acting like a child?" Nicole said angrily, standing up, walking in front of his chair and sitting down on the edge.

"Acting like a child," he muttered skeptically under his breath.

"Yes," Nicole said irritated, turning his face to look at her, "You are acting like a child."

"Ok we talked, can I go now?"

"No," she said, taking his hand in hers. Her thumb passed over his wrist, "I just—Mike?" she gasped. He pulled his hand out of hers and got up.

"I'm not talking about it," he said coldly. He walked toward the other side of the room.

"You cut yourself?" she asked, horrified. She stood up and took a few steps toward him.

"I said I wasn't talking about it."

"Mike, you have to talk to me," Nicole quickly caught up with him, "If you knew what I had to say you would not be mad. And you wouldn't do something so stupid."

"So stupid?" he asked, "It's a relief. It helps."

"No, it doesn't!" she yelled.

"What then?" he yelled, "What are you going to tell me? That you hate Malfoy? That it's his entire fault that you're in this? That you want to be friends again?"

"Yes," she replied calming down, glad that no one else was in the room, "That is exactly what I want to say."

Mike stood there, looking into her eyes. "It's just hard," he said. He turned away from her, running a hand through his hair. "I can't talk about this." He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Nicole sighed, and walked back to the chairs in front of the fire.

A/N: Hey all! Yeah so this chapter was completely off the top of my head, usually I have an idea of what I'm doing but, not this time. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 8, this is chapter 8 right? Anyway, Please review and give me some ideas. If you want to "submit an idea" just tell me what it is in a review and it may appear in my story. So long and thanks for all the fish.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole was woken up early Sunday morning, by Kacee throwing a pillow at her. The other girls were talking excitedly. Nicole rubbed her eyes and sat up. She pulled back the curtains to see the other four Ravenclaws getting dressed and washed up.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked, "Why am I up so early?"

"Oh, come on, Nic," Tina laughed from her bed by the window, "Hogsmead weekend!"

"Oh, great," she said sarcastically. Just another opportunity for Malfoy to bother her. She got up and began to get dressed. She wanted to get breakfast over with quickly to possibly escape Malfoy.

She left Ravenclaw tower with the girls. They were gossiping happily and she joined them for the first time in a while. It took her mind off of her other worries. They walked quickly, her friends eager to get to Hogsmead. The reached the great hall and immediately Malfoy took Nicole by the hand. She jumped, not realizing that he was there. Ok, there was no doubt, he was definitely stalking her.

He walked her to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. She started making a plate and eating, ignoring her companion. He didn't touch any food. He never did.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" Malfoy asked politely.

Nicole was taken aback at him asking. She assumed he would take her, whether she liked it or not. It was nice that he asked.

"Not particularly," she said, trying not to be rude, "I'd rather go with Kacee and Tina."

"Okay. You go with your friends, I'll go with mine. Maybe I'll see you there." He kissed her cheek and got up to go sit with his friends at the Slytherin table. Immediately, Kacee came and sat next to her.

"So are you going with Draco?" she asked interestedly. Kacee always liked to know what was going on.

"No, I'm going with you." Nicole replied.

"Okay," Kacee said taken aback, "I mean I don't want to take you away from your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" she said sternly.

"Okay, take it easy," she said, stretching. That was one of the best things about Kacee. She never pried. She would always want to know what's going on, but she would never pry. Nicole definitely considered Kacee to be her best friend.

The rest of breakfast was passed happily. Nicole, Kacee, and Tina gossiped happily. She shot a glance over at Malfoy. He was talking to Pansy. Nicole wondered if he had shagged her the night before.

"Oh, look who it is, Nic!" Tina said excitedly. She nodded toward the doors to the great hall. Nicole followed her gaze to see Mike walking in. "You should ask him to come to Hogsmead with us."

Nicole laughed, "Like he'd say yes. Tina he hates me now."

"Nah, he doesn't hate you," Tina comforted.

Nicole shook her head. "Come on," she said, "Lets go."

They got up and made their way to the doors. As Nicole passed Mike, she smiled at him. He turned his face away and ignored her. She felt a squirm in her stomach. She really missed Mike.

Filch was waiting to check their names at the doors to the castle. Nicole was relieved to get out of the castle. She felt happy to be going to Hogsmead. Nicole loved the village. It reminded her of home. The three girls walked into the robe shop. At least, Tina pulled the other two in. Tina loved clothes.

They stayed in the shop for about an hour, trying on different outfits. Finally, Tina bought a new dress-robe and they left. They flitted in and out of the other stores for a while. At about noon, Nicole asked if they could stop at the Three Broomsticks for some lunch. The others agreed and they walked into the pub.

The second she walked in, something caught Nicole's eye. Mike was at the bar, arguing with Madame Rosmerta, the owner.

"Look will you just give me the goddamn drink?" he was saying angrily.

"You two go get a table," Nicole said to Kacee and Tina, "I'll meet you there." As the others walked off, Nicole watched Mike.

"You are underage," Madame Rosmerta was saying, "I am not allowed to give you fire whiskey."

"Please, look, I'll never bother you again," Mike argued, "I just need this right now."

"I am sorry. But a law is a law."

"Mike," Nicole walked up to him.

Mike shut his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. "Y'know," he said not opening his eyes, "Eventually, I would hope you would stop following me."

"I'm not following you," Nicole said angrily, "What the hell are you doing, ordering fire whiskey!"

"I would say that is none of your business," Mike said, opening his eyes and turning his head to face her. "Will you stop butting into my life?"

"Mike!" she pleaded, "I am not going to sit here and let you destroy-"

Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. He wheeled her around and pushed her against the wall beside the door. He held her shoulders and shut his eyes. Nicole could feel his hands shaking.

"Look," he said, obviously fighting to control himself, "Look, Nic. I love you but-" He was tightening his grip, "I cannot stand to look at you and _that _anymore." He said the last two words with disgust in his voice.

"Mike," Nicole started, but she was cut off by someone clearing their throat from behind Mike. He let go of her and wheeled around. Nicole looked around Mike. Who else would it be? Malfoy.

"Get the fuck away from me you sonuvabitch," Mike said walking toward Malfoy.

"I have every right to be here," Malfoy smirked, "as it's my girlfriend you're molesting."

"You little bitch," Mike said getting in Malfoy's face, "I am going to kill you." Mike raised his fist and swung it at Malfoy. Mike was not very big, or strong. He was an inch or two shorter than Malfoy. Malfoy caught Mike's fist in his hand before it make contact with him. He pushed Mike onto his knees and punched him across the face.

"Mike!" Nicole yelled, frozen against the wall. Mike stood up, his nose bleeding. He glared at Malfoy with loathing in his eyes. Then, Mike turned and stormed away up the street. Nicole made to run after him, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Nicole screamed at Malfoy. She pulled her hand away from him and backed away from him. "Stay away from me you bastard! I fucking hate you! I hate you!"

Malfoy stood there, his face showing no concern. Her anger increased at him showing no expression. She turned to look where Mike was, but he was gone. She looked back at Malfoy, and then reentered the pub.

She walked back to where her friends were sitting. They looked shocked to see her face covered in tears.

"Nicole," Kacee jumped up, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm going back to school," Nicole said, whipping her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll meet you back there." She turned and left the pub, headed for Hogwarts.

A/N: Elloo all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It didn't come out how I wanted it but I don't know how to fix it…. So this is what u get. Please review (Unless ur Katelyn… then you can just text me [and btw that only applies to Katelyn… chelsea don't even think about it.]) I will post chapter 10 soon…   


	10. Chapter 10

Notice: This chapter contains… not exactly spoilers but it kind of does… if you haven't read the 6th book it won't ruin it for you so don't worry. If you have, you may get it.

Slip poison into his dinner?

No, he never ate.

Take a quill and shove it down his throat until he dies?

Fun to think about, but it would never happen.

Go to the kitchen, find a butcher's knife, and stab him?

Maybe.

Nicole was enjoying plotting ways to kill Malfoy, even if they wouldn't work. After what happened in Hogsmead, she felt she had the right to want to kill him. She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to Mike now more than ever. She hated the fact that Malfoy could get to her so badly, without even trying. He was a mystery, a very annoying mystery.

Breakfast on Monday was not an enjoyable affair. Malfoy sat with her as usual and acted as though he had not beaten up Nicole's friend.

"How was Hogsmead, before we met up?" he asked, watching her eat.

She stayed quiet. She was not talking to him.

"Did you have fun with Kacee and Tina?"

Silence.

"Come on, baby," he said angrily, "Talk to me."

"No," she said quietly.

"You just did," he smirked.

"Shut up you low life bastard," she said, just loud enough for him to hear, "Go kill yourself."

He laughed softly and shook his head, "You really are a piece of work."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nicole asked angrily.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Just answer my question."

"Never mind," he said.

"No, not 'never mind'," she said furiously, "You never answer my questions. It's really annoying. If you don't want to actually have a discussion, then leave."

"Look, just forget it," he was still calm, while she was getting furious, "If you're so interested in talking to me then you obviously don't hate me. Just forget it."

"You are a dick," Nicole steadied herself, "So how was Pansy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you fucked pansy a few nights ago. Was she good?"

"You jump to conclusion too fast," he snickered, "Where is your evidence that I 'fucked Pansy'?"

"I don't need evidence," she said contemptuously, "That's just who you are, a bloody man whore."

"You amuse me."

"I'm glad someone is amused."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked sarcastically.

Nicole froze. He just admitted it. She felt a lurch in her stomach that felt like jealousy. What was wrong with her? Why the hell would she feel jealous?

"So you're cheating on me?"

"I thought, from your view, we were never dating."

"From your view, we were."

"Do you finally agree with me, then?" he smirked.

"No!" Nicole said quickly.

"Then there isn't a problem, is there?"

Malfoy got up and walked to the Slytherin table to sit with his friends. Nicole sat frozen. What the hell was wrong with her? He had just agreed with her that they weren't dating, yet at the same time said they were. Nicole's brain hurt too much to think about this right now. She opened her bag to find a book, when she noticed a slightly crumpled piece of parchment at the bottom of her bag. She pulled it out and unfolded it. It was the letter from Ken. It read:

_Nic,_

_I'm glad to hear from you. Everything is good here, except me and Christy. She broke up with me a few days ago… and I was close to popping the question too… oh well. There are other fish in the sea. Anyway, to your problem (and sorry but I did laugh when I read it). If he says you're going out, but you don't want to, take a leaf out of Christy's book and dump him. Come on Nic you're not that stupid. Surely you could have thought of that! Anyway, write me later and tell me what's going on. _

_Your now single brother,_

_Ken_

_P.S. Tell Kacee I say hi back. And tell her we should hang out… how old is she?_

Nicole laughed. How stupid could she be? That was the obvious solution. But for some reason, Nicole felt it wouldn't work like Ken had said.

--

The next day Nicole got up and when to the great hall early. She wanted to be the one that approached him. But he never showed up. She sat at the Ravenclaw table, searching the great hall. Over at the Gryffindor table, Potter was doing the same thing. He caught her eye and mutely asked where Malfoy was. Nicole shrugged and continued looking. Why did Potter want to know?

Two more days passed with him gone. Nicole began to feel better. Maybe he had left the school. It was a slim chance but she could dream. Harry kept getting her attention, however. He seemed very interested in where Malfoy had gone. Interesting.

A/N: hey all, sorry this chapter is short… I didn't really know what to write, I just didn't want to keep you waiting. Anyway, Malfoy's a dick, but we all knew that. Anyway please review, they inspire me. And sorry emily for not responding.


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed since Nicole had seen Malfoy. She was not complaining but was getting lonely. She hung out with Kacee and Tina but wanted to talk to someone else. She really wanted to have an argument, which Malfoy was perfect for.

Breakfast on Saturday was going the same as it had for the last couple days. Kacee and Nicole were chatting about their classes. They were getting harder, since it was OWL year.

Kacee fell silent next to Nicole. Nicole gave her a questioning look. Kacee rolled her eyes. A hand grasped Nicole's shoulder and someone fell into the seat next to her.

"Morning, love," a voice said. Nicole felt a light kiss get planted on her cheek. Nicole looked to see who was sitting next to her. Her eyes caught stormy ones. He was back.

"I'm not talking to you, Malfoy." Nicole said angrily.

"I'll see you later, Nic," Kacee said standing up and glaring at Malfoy. She walked away. Malfoy put his arm over Nicole shoulders and pulled her close to himself.

"Will you get off of me?" Nicole asked angrily, trying fruitlessly to break away from him.

"Nope," he said, "and I thought you weren't talking."

"I was lying," she said, "Deal with it."

"Oh, I will," He smirked. "I like it better when you talk."

Nicole took a bit of egg. "Eat," she said, "That's why all this food is here. In case you didn't know."

"Funny," he snickered, "I'm not hungry. And my stomach isn't great right now."

"From shagging?"

"I beg your pardon," he said, chuckling. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Nicole whispered.

"That was defiantly something."

"Just commenting on how you're a manorexic manwhore."

Malfoy started to laugh. It was the first time that she had heard him truly laugh. The wide grin the stretched across his face enhanced his already amazing features. It was not fair for one man to contain so much beauty. His laughing angered Nicole more. She stood up and left the great hall. She walked all the way to Ravenclaw tower. When she reached her dormitory she threw herself onto her bed. She shut her eyes and, despite the earliness of the day, fell a sleep instantly.

Nicole didn't wake up until much later in the day. She checked the time; it was five in the afternoon. She got out of bed and walked down to the common room. Mike was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said. He didn't respond. "Look, I'm not trying to make you talk to me. But I really have to say this. I love you, but you're being a crappy friend for not trusting me."

"Right," he said, "I'm the crappy friend." He got up and walked up to the boy's dormitories. Nicole sighed and left the common room. She walked down to the library, hoping to work on a transfiguration essay.

When she entered the room her heart sank. Malfoy was sitting at a nearby table, reading. When the door opened, Malfoy looked up, the smirked. He put his book down and got up. He began to walk towards her. Nicole rolled her eyes and strolled off down one of the aisles of shelves.

"Fancy seeing you here," Malfoy said, following her. "Are you stalking me?"

"Funny," Nicole said, copying his sarcastic tone, "Cause I'd definitely be the one stalking you."

"Aren't you just full of remarks?"

"What a comeback," Nicole said mockingly

"That wasn't a comeback, love that was a statement."

"I've realized you call me 'love' when you're angry."

"Do I, love?"

"Yes you do."

"You fascinate me," he smirked, "I've never met someone so…"

"'So' what?"

"So… how should I put it? Not closed minded, yet that could work."

"Hey!" Nicole yelled angrily, "I am not-"

"Stubborn, irrational. These are all synonyms."

"Stop it!" Nicole yelled, "I've had enough of this. I'm not putting up with you anymore. Even though we were never dating, I am breaking-"

"Come with me." Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the library.

"Let go of me!" Nicole yelled. But he just tightened his grip around her wrist.

"You're going to enjoy this, Nic." He said, and a truly wicked smile flitted across his fallen angel face. Nicole knew what kind of thing Malfoy enjoyed doing. Her stomach lurched.

"No!" she yelled. He was pulling her into he dungeons, ignoring the shocked faced of the people leaving dinner in the entrance hall. He almost ran down the dungeon corridor looking for an unlocked door, Nicole tagging along behind me. He finally found one and dashed inside, pulling Nicole with him. He shut the door once Nicole was inside and rushed up to her. Malfoy brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Nicole grabbed Malfoy's hips to steady herself. She could feel him smirking. Malfoy pulled away and looked Nicole in her brown eyes.

"Ready?" Malfoy said.

"No!" Nicole screamed, backing away from him. "If you touch me, I'll kill you."

"You amuse me, love." He said, approaching her.

"I'm not joking," she backed up until she hit the wall.

"Love, you're going to have fun."

"No, you are the only one who will be having fun. I'll be in bloody pain!"

"You will not be in pain, love."

"I'm not doing this," she turned her head, so not to look into his stormy eyes.

"Look, Nic, this is a stretch even for me." He reached out and took her hand.

"It's not a stretch for you!" she said indignantly, "You do someone every freaking night! It's not a big deal for you."

"I never have 'done' anyone I felt something for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked, completely lost.

"Nic, I love you." Malfoy said, "I love you."

"No you don't. Don't even think of saying that to me! You don't believe a word of it! Don't lie to get me to do something I do not want to do!" Nicole screamed at him.

"Nicole, I do. I truly do." Malfoy said. He put a hand on her cheek and turned her face to his. "I truly love you. Yes, I first I can say I was doing this for pleasure. It was a lot of fun to torment you and your asshole of a friend. But you've grown on me. Nicole, I would like to properly ask for you to be my girlfriend."

Nicole stood frozen. How could she know if he was telling the truth? She could not stand him, yet was drawn to him. She looked into his stormy eyes and opened her mouth to answer.

A/N: hey all! I know it's a crappy place to end but I'm making you have suspense. (don don doooooon)! Anyway, as always please review and tell me what you thought!! I will be posting a new chapter soon. (sorry chels, no lemon) (katelyn and emily should be happy)


	12. Chapter 11 Meanwhile

At the request of Emily, I am having a 'meanwhile'. This is from Mike's POV! Yes, Emily, I'm giving you what you asked for. Enjoy, and as always, review.

WARNING: _SLIGHT_ SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Also, this happens the morning of the last chapter, so it's the same day. So the stuff at the end of chapter 11 hasn't happened yet.

--

Mike was confused about this whole ordeal he was in. He knew that Nicole was right. That she and Draco were not going out, nothing was happening between them, and she really did want to be friends again. But he could not bring himself to do anything about it. Their friendship would be tense after this. Congratulation Draco, you have officially made life hell.

Mike skipped breakfast of Saturday, since he was not in the mood to see Nicole and Draco. He instead stayed in his dormitory with his friend Anthony Goldstein. They weren't very close, but he was Mike's best guy friend. They were silent for a while. Mike wanted to talk about Nicole, but wasn't sure he felt comfortable. He sat down on his bed and looked over at Anthony, sitting on a bed across the room.

"So," Mike said, trying to start a conversation, "How's school for you? So far, anyway."

"Fine," Anthony replied, "Better than last year at any rate. I still haven't gotten over her, y'know."

"Yeah," Mike said. Anthony had liked Ginny Weasley since their third year. Last year had been hard for him, since Ginny had been dating another Michel, another boy who shared their dormitory. "I completely understand."

"I really have to ask you something, Mike. And please don't get mad at me for bringing this up. What is going on between you and Nicole? I really want to know. You two were so close. And now you won't speak to her. I saw you two a couple of weeks ago, when she came up here to try to talk to you. You were harsh on her, man. What's up?"

"I saw her kissing Draco," Mike said. He put his head in his hands and took a long deep breath. "More like making out actually; when they had detention together. I went to the trophy room to make sure that she was okay, and I walked in on them kissing."

"Oh," Anthony said, "Harsh. Sorry man."

"Thanks. Look I'm sorry about Ginny, too. She's dating Dean now right? I could kill him and Draco at the same time; that would solve both our problems."

"Why do you still call him 'Draco'?" Anthony asked, "Why don't you call him 'Malfoy' like the rest of us?"

"I guess I'm just used to calling him 'Draco'," Mike replied, "I mean after our first year… It's just kind of beat into my head."

"What happened first year?"

"Long story," Mike said, snickering.

"I got time," Anthony laid back on his bed and rolled over to face Mike.

"You really want to know?" Mike asked. Anthony nodded. Mike took a deep breath. "Okay, well, it was the first day at school, first year. I was with my brother James in a compartment by ourselves. He wanted to go sit with his friends, but had promised our mum that he would watch over me until I made some friends. So he went up and down the corridor trying to find me a place to sit with some other first years. I'm going to skip over some stuff that isn't really important. So needless to say, I sat with Draco and his friends. We became really close. But then I got sorted into Ravenclaw, while all of the rest of them were in Slytherin. But we were still really good friends. The year went on, blah, blah, blah. So then in like May, I had met Michel and you and we became friends. Around that time, I was hanging out with Draco-um, Malfoy- and he started calling Hermione Granger a mud blood. I got really offended because I hate that word. So I told him to shut the hell up calling her that. He called me a blood traitor if I was going to defend her. So I punched him in the stomach and we hated each other from then on. The End."

"Wow," said Anthony, "That explains a lot."

"Yeah," Mike sighed, "So, the fact that Draco is using Nicole like this is really getting to me."

"He's using her? For what, a steady shag?"

"I hope not," Mike got nervous when he said it. He wondered if Malfoy had done anything to Nicole while Mike wasn't there for her. He felt really ashamed of the way he was acting toward her.

"Why don't you talk to Malfoy? And try not to get a bloody nose this time." Anthony laughed. Mike smiled.

"I'll try. But he'll probably just piss me off by telling how good Nicole was. But I know Nic wouldn't do anything like that," Mike believed this, too. He knew Nicole was way too good for Draco.

"Okay, you go find him. I'm hungry, I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you later." Anthony left the room. Mike got up from his bed and had a drink of water from his cup on his bedside table. He put his shoes on and left his dormitory. There was no one in the common room when he entered it. He walked thought the portrait hole and down along the seventh floor corridor. When he passed the tapestry of dancing trolls, he looked to his right. Draco was coming out of a door that Mike had never seen before. He stopped in his tracks, so did Draco. Draco laughed lightly and walked up to Mike.

"Morning Mike," Draco said sarcastically, as though they were best friends.

"Cut the crap, Draco," Mike said. "I really need to talk to you."

"About what?" Draco asked politely. Mike could tell he was patronizing him.

"About Nicole,"

"That's what I though you were going to say. And I think that I will talk to you about her. She's really good, but you must know what I mean. You two go at it don't you"

"Shut up," Mike said, "That's not what I want to talk about. Cut this out. I want you to go up to her and say that you're sorry for tormenting her and leave her alone."

"I don't think so," Draco replied, "It's just so fun you see."

"Do it, or you will regret it." Mike walked away up the corridor. He looked back as he made to turn the corner. Draco wasn't there. He walked up the new corridor. When he turned the next corner, he was surprised to see a door open ahead. When he reached it, he looked inside. A girl with long, wavy reddish hair was sitting with her back to him on a table. Mike didn't recognize her. "Hey," he said. The girl looked around in shock. She had shinning green eyes.

"Oh," she said, taking deep breaths, "I didn't see you. You scared me.

"I can tell," Mike said, "Sorry. Are you new? I don't recognize you."

"Yeah, I am," she said, "I'm Emily. Um, sixth year, Gryffindor."

"Mike, sixth year Ravenclaw," They shook hands.

"You're the first person to talk to me," she said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I went from having a reputation of being a real whore to being a nobody."

"A whore?"

"Yeah, at my old school in America. I was known to go up to random guys and kiss them and stuff. I just liked being spontaneous."

"Good to know," Mike said. She was very blunt, and very pretty. She got up and walked toward him. She raised her eyebrows at him mischievously. When she was about an inch away from him, she when up on her toes and kissed on his lips. Mike stood appalled for a few seconds, before he pushed her away. "I can't," he said.

"Is there someone else?" she asked.

"Sort of,"

"Oh," she looked crestfallen, "Well, I'm going down to breakfast. See you later." She hurried out the room. Mike stood frozen. Then a smile curled his lips. He followed Emily out of the room and yelled down the corridor.

"Wait, actually," he yelled. She stopped and turned. She smiled broadly, and rushed back to him.

A/N: hey all! This was all Emily's idea! BLAME HER! Lol jk… hope you enjoyed. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is back to where I left off with Malfoy and Nicole, just in case it confused anyone…. Like me

"You cannot honestly say you don't feel something back," Malfoy said. He had Nicole backed into a wall and his hand on either side of her head. He leaned close into her, placing gentles kisses on her lips.

"You're lying," was Nicole's only reply. She would not let Malfoy lead her on. He was doing this to get her attached, and then break her heart. The only trouble was, it was sort of working. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" he said between kisses, "Because I'm a lying whore? Because I was an ass to you? Therefore, I cannot feel something?"

"No," Nicole was almost pleading with him, "Please tell me you're lying. I don't want this. I don't love you."

He stopped kissing her and took a step back. There was no emotion showing on his face, or in his eyes. He simply stood there, staring at her. Nicole's breath was short, and she was almost crying. He blinked and turned around. He walked to a near by desk and sat down on it. When he turned to face her again, there was a truly evil smile on his face.

"Okay," he said, "Okay, we are done then." Nicole could not believe her ears. That was it? He ended it? "On one condition," he added. Damn it, she knew it was too good to be true. "We shag first."

Nicole's jaw dropped. The bastard. "You seriously think I would stoop that low? I would shag you?"

"You just don't want to because you want your first time to be with someone you like," he smirked.

"It wouldn't be my first time," Nicole lied defiantly.

"Did you know that your neck gets ever so pink when you lie, love?" Malfoy asked her. Nicole was getting angry. What did he think she was; a whore? She would shag him to get away from him? "Your friend Kacee didn't mind," he added under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

"No," she said, "Never. Not in a million years. Shut up!" And with that, she stormed from the room. Nicole walked briskly up to Ravenclaw tower. The nerve of that boy; that horrible, evil, vile boy. Nicole was in such a furry, that she wasn't looking where she was walking. What brought her out of her thoughts was her walking right into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said looking up at Mike. She froze, looked away from his gaze, and began walking away up the hall. She stopped when a hand caught her arm. She looked back to see Mike holding her.

"I'm ready to talk to you," he said. Nicole felt joy rush to every part of her body. She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. Mike, however, did not hug her back. "Nic, I'm really sorry, but I'm seeing someone else."

Nicole felt her stomach drop. She starred up at him in disbelief. Her eyes filled with tears, which spilled over her face.

"Oh, don't cry, Nic," Mike said comfortingly, "Now you have your boyfriend, and I have my girlfriend. We can be friends, it won't be awkward. Trust me."

The last two words he spoke made Nicole furious. "Mike I don't have a boyfriend!" she screamed at him, "I have never had a boyfriend! You instilled it in that idiotic brain of yours that I was dating Malfoy! I never was! He's a jackass who should jump of a cliff! And do not tell me to 'trust you' when you never trusted me!" Nicole stormed away.

She reached Ravenclaw tower and entered it, slamming the portrait behind her. The common room fell silent when they heard the portrait slam. She rushed across the common room and flew up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. When she reached her bed, she flung herself onto it and started crying uncontrollably. Why did her life suck so much? The door to the dormitory flew open. Kacee rushed inside. She hurried up to Nicole and hugged her. Nicole started crying into her shoulder. She knew that she was acting like a baby, but she didn't care.

Nicole tried to control her crying. "Mike is dating someone else. Malfoy said the only way he'll leave me alone is if I fuck him. I want my life to be over. Kacee kill me."

Kacee pulled back from the hug and slapped Nicole, not too hard, across the face. "Snap out of it," she said furiously, "I am not going to sit her and let you wish you were dead. So what if Mike is dating someone else? Screw him; he's the one missing out! As for Malfoy, do what you got to do. If you can put up with him, put up with him. But if you can't, fuck him and move on. We are fifteen, like sucks, I know that. But that's not a reason to wish you were dead. Never say something like that. Life is glorious. You have the privilege to go to a good school, to be able to get an education, even to be a witch. Boys are a problem we all face. I don't know why, but you just got it harder than me. You at least have someone who will act as your boyfriend. I have no one like that! And I probably never will."

Nicole sat on her bed, letting her words sink in. She wasn't crying anymore. She was thinking about what she said. When she got to the part about fucking Malfoy, Nicole remembered something he had said. "Did you fuck Malfoy?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Kacee asked, bewildered. "Where did that come from?"

"Malfoy said you did," Kacee stood frozen in from of Nicole's bed, "You did, didn't you?" Kacee turned away from Nicole and walked to the next bed over. She sat down upon it and put her head in her hands. "When did this happen?" Nicole asked.

"Last year," Kacee answered faintly. Her head snapped up, "Nicole it was a mistake. I never would have done it. But…" Her voice trailed away. Nicole sat in disbelief on her bed. Kacee? Nicole had thought that Kacee was going to be the last of Nicole, Tina, and her to have sex. But she was the first, or second, Nicole wasn't too sure about Tina.

"How?" was all Nicole could say. But Kacee shook her head and said nothing, so Nicole continued. "Kacee, you can't just keep things like that inside. You need to talk about it, please."

"I can't," Kacee mumbled, putting her head back into her hands. "It's just something I don't feel comfortable talking about, even with you. You're my best friend, but I feel so…disgusting."

"Just tell me how it happened. How did you even get into that situation?" Nicole asked, trying to sound comforting.

Kacee sighed deeply. "It was last year, in March. Before dinner, Malfoy had almost pushed you off the marble staircase. That night, you, Mike and I were sitting by the fire and I said I was going to the library." She paused. Nicole did remember all of what she was saying. She started again, "But I didn't go to the library. I went down to the dungeon. When I found the Slytherin portrait hole, I knocked and a seventh year let me in. I asked him where Draco Malfoy's room was. He told me and I went up. I walked straight into his room without knocking. He was on his bed, and the room was empty. I walked up to him and started yelling at him for being so mean to you. It was just pissing me off. But, then the next thing I knew, he was on top of me and…" her voice trailed off. Nicole simply sat on her bed in shock.

"So he technically raped you." Nicole said.

"No, he didn't," Kacee muttered faintly, "rape is only when one person doesn't agree to it. And by the time it was over, I hadn't really registered anything. So I couldn't have said no."

"It's not your fault," Nicole said bracingly.

"Yes it is," Kacee disagreed, "If I wasn't so stupid to think that he wouldn't do anything to me if I went up to him and started yelling at him."

Here was a slight noise from outside the dormitory door. Kacee jumped and ran over to it. She pulled it open wide and Mike was revealed standing in the doorway.

"Oh god!" Kacee moaned as she stepped away from him. "How long had you been there?"

"Um, well, I," he stuttered.

"Did you hear? Oh god, oh god. God damn it," Kacee walked over to her bed and fell upon it, covering her head with a pillow. Nicole stood up and walked over to him. She felt rage in the pit of her stomach.

"Get out!" Nicole yelled at him, "Get out!"

"No, Nicole listen to me," Mike pleaded.

"Oh, so when you're mad, I can't go near you, but when I'm mad you can talk all you want to me?" Nicole asked furiously, her words tumbling over each other in a rush.

"Nicole, I'm breaking up with my girlfriend," he said. Nicole froze.

"What?" she asked in awe.

"I want to be with you. I was an idiot to think that you were dating Draco. I'm sorry. I want you to be my girlfriend. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: OMG I'M SO EXCITED! DRACO'S POV!! (Frightening right?!)

May contain spoilers… may.

Malfoy walked back down to the Slytherin common room. He was quite pleased with himself, putting Nicole into this situation. It was always very amusing to watch her reactions. He wondered what her decision would be, and how long it would take her to make it. If she didn't make it soon, he was going to take matters into his own hands.

He gave the password and entered the dark common room. He looked around disdainfully at his fellow classmates. A group of first years, who had been chatting animatedly by the door, fell silent as he entered. He caught sight of his friends sitting on the couch by the fire. He went to join them.

"Draco!" Pansy giggled as he fell into the seat next to her. She pulled his head so it was resting on her should. She began stroking his head, but he caught her hand to make her stop.

"How's Nicole?" Blaise asked, sitting on the other side of Malfoy.

"Why should I care?" Malfoy asked.

"Aren't you dating her?" Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Generally you know how your significant other is."

"I wouldn't know then, would I?"

"Oh right," Blaise said sarcastically, "I forgot, you just fuck girls, don't you."

Malfoy made a rude hand gesture at him, before standing up. "I'm off to bed, I don't feel too good."

"Do you want anything?" Pansy asked sympathetically.

"No, thanks Pans."

He walked down the stairs to his dormitory. Before he opened the door, Malfoy paused. There were voices coming from the inside. He put his ear to the door, mentally kicking himself; Malfoys did not sneak about this way. The voices sounded as though they were arguing.

"We need to trust him," said a deep, slow voice, "He knows what he's doing."

"Knows what he's doing my ass," said a second, slightly higher voice, "If he knew what he was doing it would have been done by now!"

"Vince, he must know. If he didn't why would the Dark Lord assign him it?"

"I understand that, but what is 'it'? Why should we continue to help him is he won't tell us, Greg?"

"Do what you want, but I'm staying with him."

Malfoy had heard enough; enough to know that one of his friends didn't trust him. But he didn't care, he didn't need trust. He needed loyalty, which are two separate things all together. He opened the door slowly. They stopped talking instantly, seeing who it was. Malfoy nodded at them, and then made his way to his bed. Without changing, he got into bed and tried to fall asleep.

He couldn't fall asleep though. There was one thing on his mind that prevented him from sleeping. Nicole was beginning to be a thorn in his side. He wanted to know what she would choose. He assumed she would refuse to sleep with him; she was too stubborn to give in. But he didn't think he could put up with being her 'boyfriend' for much longer. It was cutting in to the time he could otherwise be spending with other people, particularly girls. He would make her mind for her by dinner Monday, unless she had made it up. But she only had one choice now. He smiled to himself, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Malfoy woke up with light from the open window hitting him in his eyes. He pushed his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and sat up. Thank God it's Sunday. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Malfoy walked up to the common room with Blaise. Blaise was telling him all about Halloween for muggles, something Malfoy wasn't remotely interested in.

"So, are you ditching us again today?" Blaise asked, as they left the common room, headed for the great hall.

"Maybe, it depends on Nicole's mood."

"I thought you didn't care about her mood."

"I don't. I'm sitting with her unless she's happy. Then I'm leaving."

"You are so confusing," Blaise shook his head, trying to figure out the way his best friend's mind worked. "Why would you leave her if she's happy?"

"I don't know," Malfoy responded, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't look so good," Blaise said, peering at his, "You're a bit gray."

"I'm gray? How interesting."

"Seriously, are you feeling okay?" Blaise asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired," Malfoy waved away his question. Blaise continued to gaze at him until they reached the entrance hall. They walked into the great hall, then separated, Malfoy heading for the Ravenclaw table, Blaise the Slytherin table.

He spotted Nicole sitting with someone who had their back to him. A good look showed him it was Mike. _Crap_, thought Malfoy, _I really don't want to deal with him_. He walked up to Nicole and sat down on her other side. He slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Get off me, Malfoy," Nicole jerked herself away from him. Mike shot Malfoy a dirty look.

"Go away," Mike said angrily, "We're talking so you can leave."

"And I am her boyfriend to keep her company while you were gone? Yeah, that definitely the reason." Malfoy sneered. His head was beginning to throb. He wanted to leave, but couldn't, because then Mike would think he was doing what he said.

"Leave me alone," Nicole said, turning to face him.

"Have you come to a decision then?" Malfoy asked, smirking. "You know the option of me leaving you alone, of what it entails."

"Never," Nicole said scathingly, "Never."

"Option?" Mike asked, "What option?"

"She didn't tell you? What a great girlfriend, keeping secrets from your love." Malfoy sneered, "Her option is to continue dating me or," he paused for effect, "Shag me."

"You bastard!" Mike yelled standing up.

"Name calling will not change my options," he stood up as well. He felt dizzy, like he was about to faint. But he held himself steady, sneering at Mike.

"You can't force her to have sex with you!" Mike yelled.

"Mike, please," Nicole said, "Keep it down."

"You aren't outraged by this!" Mike said, quieter, "He's making you shag him."

"No, he's not."

"I don't believe it, you're defending him?"

The argument was making Malfoy's head hurt even worse. Without a word to either of them, he walked toward the Slytherin table. He sank down into the seat next to Blaise and put his head on the cool wood surface.

"You okay?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"No," Malfoy muttered, "I'm going to bed." He stood up, at the same time Blaise did. Blaise walked him out of the great hall and down the stairs to the common room. Along one of the dungeon corridors, Malfoy collapsed into a dead faint. Blaise picked him up and carried him back upstairs to the hospital wing.

A/N: YAY DRACO'S POV! Ok so this answers questions about whether Malfoy actually did like Nicole… HE DOESN'T! Fun to write… right katelyn! I'm not really sure where I should take this now. But Blaise will definitely be in it more. (3 Blaise) But no more Pansy (the whore). Anyway, please review. I will post the next chapter shortly!


	15. Authour's Note

Hey All! This is just a little note! I am having insane writers block!!! Please help me by sending ideas, through reviews or emails… (Reviews are easier). Chels, Emily, and Katylen can just tell me if they have any. So please, help. I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon!!


	16. Chapter 15

Nicole was walking back towards Ravenclaw tower with Mike. They had gotten in an argument about the Slytherin git. Mike was convinced that he was forcing Nicole into bed, which was untrue. Nicole had options, even if she didn't like them. She wasn't being forced into anything, yet.

Mike walked beside her. He didn't once look at her since breakfast. Nicole knew what he was thinking, and hated him for it. How could he even think she would stoop so low as to do something like that? She frowned up at him.

"I'm not doing anything with him," Nicole said angrily, annoyed that he would even think she would consider the other option.

"Like hell you're not," Mike replied, "I will beat the crap out of both of you if you do."

"Thanks," Nicole said sarcastically, "That makes me feel loved."

"I'm serious," Mike said angrily, stopping, taking her hand and wheeling her to face him. "If he tries anything, tell me. He will regret ever bothering you, okay? I'm serious. I just want what's best for you."

"I'm not three," Nicole retorted, "I know what is best for myself. I love that you care but you don't have to be at my shoulder my whole life."

"Apparently I do, because otherwise guys like Draco will talk advantage of you."

Nicole looked at him in silence. She was gratified that Mike felt he had to protect her. But she still had her opinion. She was not a child who needs constant care. They began to walk again. As they reached the staircase at the end of the corridor, they saw Blaise walking down the stairs toward them.

"Hey," Blaise said, smiling at Nicole.

"Hi," Nicole replied. Mike nodded briefly at him, before looking away.

"There's a party tonight in the room of requirement. You both are invited. It's for fifth years and up, so invite any friends!"

"Okay, what time?" Nicole asked. But before Blaise could reply, Mike cut in.

"Is Malfoy going to be there?" he asked angrily.

"Of course," Blaise looked taken aback at Mike's tone, "He never misses these things."

"I'm not going then," Mike said bluntly. Blaise gave Nicole a bemused look. Nicole shook her head apologetically. Mike looked down at Nicole, "I need to get a potions essay done, Nic. I'll meet up with you later." He kissed her softly on the cheek before walking away up the stairs.

"Nic," Blaise whispered, "I didn't want to say this while he was around. Malfoy's in the hospital. He passed out coming back from breakfast. Come visit him with me?"

"I guess," Nicole said. They started walking together toward the hospital wing. "Why couldn't you say that in front of Mike?"

"Well, I know you two have recently started talking. I didn't what him to get angry that you were visiting Draco."

"Wow, thank you." Nicole loved Blaise at that moment. He was so kind.

"You know," Blaise started in a daydream tone, "You, me, and Draco would make an excellent three-some."

"Excuse me?" Nicole stuttered angrily. The love for him vanished.

"Yeah," he continued, "I mean, I'm a fine shag. He's one hell of a shag. And you don't look so bad yourself." At the look on Nicole's face, he started to laugh. "I'm joking. I don't think Draco would go for adding a third person. He likes to be very rough and three people would just be too much of an effort."

"How do you know that he likes it rough?"

"First hand experience," Blaise grinned wickedly. They had reached the hospital wing. Nicole stopped him before entering the infirmary.

"You two have…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, we have shagged," Blaise said without looking abashed.

"He's gay?"

"He's bi. I don't think he gives a damn."

_Ha Mike, I was right_, Nicole thought proudly. They entered the hospital wing. Malfoy was in the bed furthest from the door. He had his arms crossed and was staring moodily at the ceiling.

"Hey Drake," Blaise said pulling up two chairs by Malfoy's bed. He motioned for Nicole to sit. She took the seat farther from Malfoy's face.

Malfoy looked at him, then to Nicole. He rolled his eyes and looked away. "How are you feeling?" Blaise asked.

"Fine," Malfoy answered moodily, "She won't let me leave."

"You'll be out by tonight right? Remember, eight o'clock."

"Yeah, I made sure I was."

Nicole sat silently through out the conversation. She watched Malfoy closely. Even in a hospital bed, he still looked haughty and disdainful. Malfoy would glance at her every so often, but he didn't say anything to her. She got the strange feeling he wanted her to leave. But she didn't. Blaise tried to bring her into the conversation every once and a while, but she refused. She was content with just sitting and watching. Blaise fell silent. Nicole felt the atmosphere thicken. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey ushered them out at that point.

Nicole made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. When she reached it, she saw Mike sitting at one of the tables with Anthony Goldstein. They looked intent on their work, so she walked up to the girls' dormitory. Kacee was lying on her bed, reading. Tina was lazily levitating her hair brush. Nicole walked over to her bed and sat down upon it. Kacee looked up at her, then back at her book. Tina slowly placed her brush back on the bedside counter and looked at Nicole.

"Hey," Tina said, smiling.

"Hey," Nicole replied, "There's a party tonight, you guys interested?"

Tina jumped to her feet. "Really? What time, where? Is it like fancy or what?"

"Eight tonight, room of requirement. And I don't think it's fancy."

"Is Mike going?" Kacee asked from behind her book.

"No," Nicole said, surprised, "Why?"

"Well, you'll be there. And so will Malfoy. And with the addition of fire whiskey, who knows what will happen."

"How do you know there will be fire whiskey?" Nicole was starting to feel slightly put off about the party.

"Nic, Malfoy will be there. I assure you there will be."

"Don't worry Kacee," Tina cut in, "We'll be with her, won't we?" Kacee shrugged and continued reading. "Anyway, we should get ready. Eight tonight right? Its only noon now so there shouldn't be any rush. Are you going to wear robes? I don't think I will. I'm just wearing my skirt. Oh, you should wear those cute jeans you got in muggle London last summer. You brought them right?"

Nicole's attention faded. She was thinking about the warning Kacee had just given her. Malfoy would be there, and there was no doubt about the fire whiskey. But Nicole wouldn't drink any. She made that resolution to herself. She would not touch the drink. But would he? Obviously, it was common knowledge he drank, even without the occasion of a party. Would he do something to her in his drunken state? She wouldn't let that happen. She would stay with Tina and Kacee. She would be fine.

The day passed quickly. Tina was fussing about getting ready. She and Kacee got into a fight about Kacee's hair. Tina wanted to do it, but Kacee insisted it was just fine the way it was. Nicole left her smooth, brown hair down, while Kacee, much to Tina's displeasure, pulled her coppery hair into a loose ponytail.

When eight o'clock came, the three girls made their way to the room of requirement. Blaise met them at the entrance and they walked in together. The room was very spacious, and dark. There were couches around the walls and a big open floor to dance.

Blaise quickly took Nicole's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. The music was blaring and Nicole grabbed Kacee's hand to keep them from being separated. The four of them danced together for the first few songs. While they were dancing, a bottle was passed over Nicole's head to Blaise. He accepted it and took a drink. He offered the bottle to the girls, who all shook their heads. Blaise shrugged and passed it on.

A few songs later, the three girls collapsed onto a couch to rest. Nicole took a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair back. She was having a fantastic time, especially with the absence of Malfoy.

"Where do you recon he is?" Kacee asked the question on Nicole's mind.

"I don't care," Nicole answered, "It's a lot more fun without him here."

"Yeah," Tina said, crossing her legs. Again a bottle was passed to them. Kacee took it away from Tina, who looked as though she was going to take a sip, and passed it away.

"Don't even think about it," she said, smirking at Tina. Tina rolled her eyes and laughed. They got up again and began to dance. Random boys, some of which Nicole knew and some she didn't, joined them every so often. Tina disappeared to dance with Dean Thomas, leaving Kacee and Nicole alone. Blaise joined them.

"Have you seen Draco?" he yelled over the music.

"No, thank God," Nicole replied.

Blaise smiled, then shuddered and put a hand to his head. "God, my head is killing me."

"It's because you're drunk," Kacee yelled, "Want to go sit?"

"Yeah," Blaise replied, rubbing his eyes. The three of them turned toward the couch. Kacee lead Blaise through the crowd. Nicole made to follow them, but a hand closed around her wrist.

"Hey sexy," said a drunken voice behind her. She whirled around. She didn't recognize the boy who hand her arm. "Come on," he said. He began to pull her away, though the crowd. Nicole fought to get free of his grip but it was fruitless. She attempted to yell, but he put a hand over her mouth. Nicole was pushed up against a wall. The boy's large body was pushed up against her own. A rough hand pulled her face to his and lips crashed down upon her. He tasted like alcohol. She couldn't breath, everything was getting blurry, the world was spinning, and she was dizzy. The body pulled back from her. Nicole's vision was blurred, she couldn't see. She slumped to the floor as she heard the sound of skin hitting skin, and all was black.

Nicole felt herself come back. She felt a warm, soft mattress beneath her. She sighed internally; someone had brought her back to her dorm. "Nicole?" And there was Kacee, speaking softly from her bedside. She knew she had passed out. She sighed again, out loud. "Nicole." The voice was louder, as though she was closer to consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly. The room was dark, and faintly green. It didn't look like her dormitory. She turned her head to the side. She saw white-blond hair falling into stormy grey eyes.

Nicole sat bolt up, her head felling dizzy again. "Calm down," said the voice, "You're fine." She looked over at him again. Malfoy was lying in the bed with her. The sheet was pulled down from when she had sat up and now displayed his bare chest and toned muscles. She was wearing only the t-shirt she wore to the party and a pair of underwear. She made to get out of the bed, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my bed," Nicole said.

"Its too late," he pulled her back down next to him, "It's passed midnight, you'll get in trouble."

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you," she said defiantly.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said. Nicole look at him questioningly, "I just saved you from getting raped. Your body doesn't need anymore shock tonight. That's for later." He winked.

"Does Kacee know I'm here?"

"Yeah," he said, "I carried you back to her and Blaise. They were worried about you. I told her I was taking you back to my room. She fought me about it but agreed. She's one protective friend."

"Thanks for helping me," she said shyly.

"That's what boyfriends are for,"

"You are not my boyfriend,"

"Suit yourself," he smirked, "Good night," he started to get up.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Nicole said, turning away from him onto her side. She shut her eyes. She could sense him smirking. Malfoy laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight, she was too tired. Slowly she fell asleep, and after a few moments, Malfoy did too.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took me so long, I just couldn't think of anything to progress the story. But anyway, this is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, as usually, please review. I will hopefully come out of my slump soon and get you another chapter. =D


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait. Slight spoilers from Half Blood Prince. R&R, hope you like it.

Nicole could feel her conscious self steering. She rolled over in her sleep and tried to quiet her mind. For some reason it was telling her to get up quickly. She thought she could hear voice a far distance away. Or perhaps she was the one that was just too far to hear them properly. As she focused more on the voices they became clearer.

"Emily, look, I'm sorry. I forgot-"

"Forgot you already had plans for the night?"

"If you're going to be like that, you can get the fuck out and never come back down here again."

A pause, then: "Wouldn't make a difference to you, would it? You have your fill every night with or without me."

"Yes, I do."

"Whore."

"Childish name calling will not make a difference."

"Can't you get fucking mad for once?"

"Mad, what for?"

"You need to show emotion. You're too cold."

"Emotions make one weak."

"Emotions make one human!" Footsteps, then the sound of a slamming door.

Nicole tried to make sense of what she had heard, but she was too sleepy. She felt the bed under her shift, as though someone was getting in next to her. Her eyes drifted slowly open. She looked to her left. A pale chest was displayed above the white linen sheets. Moving her gaze up, her eyes found Malfoy's cold, indifferent face. He was sitting up, looking forward into space. Nicole slowly raised her hand to rub her bleary eyes.

"Good morning, my dear," said Malfoy sweetly. Nicole opened her eyes fully and looked around. It was still dark in the dormitory.

"What's the time?" she asked sleepily.

"Only half past five," he said softly, "No need to be awake."

"Who were you arguing with?" Nicole said on a yawn.

Malfoy didn't answer. He looked back off into space. Nicole left him with his thoughts for a few moments, and then asked "Were you going to sleep with her tonight?" Nicole sensed rather then saw him nod. "I'm sorry if I ruined you're evening," she joked.

"Its fine," he said, "I should have known better than to deal with the transfer student."

"The transfer student?"

"She had just transferred here from America. And she's a Gryffindor, which is a sin anyway."

"Well, sorry that your evening went unfulfilled," she joked. He looked at her, a smirk curling his lips.

"It doesn't have to."

"I will never, so long as I live, sleep with you."

"Ah, but look already," he sneered, "Are you not in my bed?"

"Shut up."

"Aren't you? Tell me, love, did you not enjoy sleeping with me?"

"I can't tell you that, since I was asleep. We did not touch other then both sharing the same sheets."

"Didn't we?"

"If you're implying what I think you are." Malfoy spread his arms in a gesture that could really mean anything. "I will kill you if I find out you did something to me while I was asleep."

"I'll begin writing my will then."

"What the fuck Malfoy!" Nicole said in an angry whisper, "Are you really that much of a soulless whore that you need to rape people while they are asleep or helpless? Like you did to Kacee?"

"I did what to Kacee?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb," Nicole was getting furious now, "You raped her and you know it."

"I don't recall 'raping' her," he said, "I simply remember her coming to me, and asking for it."

"She came here to yell at you for almost killing me last year. Just because most of the girls in this school come here for sex doesn't mean that they all do! Is that what you just assume, that anyone who comes down here is just looking for a shag? And I mean anyone, girl or boy. Way to lie to me and tell me you weren't gay."

"I do recall telling you I was not gay," he said, mockingly, "However, I don't make a habit of lying."

"Blaise told me," Nicole said, feeling superior at knowing something he didn't want her to.

"Ah, see there is where you are wrong," he said, "Blaise told you I was bi, which is true. Being bi and gay are two different things."

"No they aren't," Nicole protested.

"Oh, my little temptress," he said, stroking her head, "You have much to learn in my area of expertise. I could teach you much."

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically. Nicole shut her eyes and put her head back in a mock gesture. This, however, seemed to be the wrong thing to do. The next coherent thought Nicole had, was Malfoy on top of her. "Wait," she gasped. She pushed her hands into the miniscule space between their bodies. "Get off!" she yelled. Nicole was able to slide out from under him and out of the bed. She quickly picked up her jeans and put them back on. She started for the door, but Malfoy beat her there.

"Stay still," he said aggressively, pinning her against the wall. "No," Nicole said faintly as him mouth found her own. Nicole tried desperately to push him away from her, but it was useless.

"Drake?" said a sleepy voice from a bed near the window. Then louder, "Draco!" Malfoy was pulled roughly away from her. Nicole saw Blaise push Malfoy roughly aside and come to her. He shunted her out the door to the dormitory. Nicole stopped outside and put her ear to the door.

"What the hell was that, Blaise?"

"If she doesn't want it then you can't force her."

"I beg to differ."

"Draco, listen to me. Cut this out. You need to learn morals."

"Look whose telling who to learn morals."

"Draco," There was a pause. Nicole heard a faint moan come from the room, then something hit the door.

"Stop it, Blaise," said a deep, panting voice, "You can't do that to me."

"It's the only way to get you to listen."

"It doesn't get me to listen, it gets me more distracted. Stop butting into my life."

"You need someone."

"I can deal with her just fine, thanks."

"I'm not talking about her." Another pause, then, "About what you're doing for _him_."

"Wait," said Malfoy's voice. Nicole felt someone grasp to doorknob and she quickly ran up the stairs to the common room and out the door into the corridor.

A/N: anyway, this is only part one of chapter 16. I have more planned I just can't get it into words at the moment. So I will have more up soon. XD Happy Easter and Happy Passover and Happy any other holiday you may celebrate this season.


	18. Chapter 17

HEY HEY HEY!!! I hope that you are warm while reading this because I'm FREEZING! Anyway, um let's see… no spoilers…Um….. so yah R&R y'all!!

Nicole walked back up from the dungeons. She was slightly hyperventilating. That was the second time she had almost been raped, and she wasn't keen on ever letting that happen again. It was about six in the morning now. Nicole assumed that Mike would be heading down to breakfast. He would be mad, considering Nicole had spent all night in bed with the enemy.

Nicole sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was still very tired. She passed the great hall and walked up the marble stair case. She walked up more staircases and along corridors and saw no one. Everyone was mostly asleep. But then she heard the rumble of footsteps from above her. _So much for that_, she thought. She turned around and started back towards breakfast. The corridors started flooding with people. Out of nowhere, Nicole was lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"What!?" Nicole spluttered as she tried to breathe properly. Nicole wriggled around, trying to get out of the person's grip.

"Stop flailing, you silly goose," said Mike's voice happily.

"Mike!" Nicole yelled as she started to laugh, "Put me down!"

"Oh no, you're staying put," he laughed. He started to run down the corridor. He ran all the way into the entrance hall. He put her back on the ground and pulled her into the great hall. As Mike sat down at the Ravenclaw table, he pulled Nicole onto his lap and swung their legs under the table. "Morning, love," he said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning," Nicole said cheerfully, pulling food towards her. This was a perfect start to the day. Mike reached around Nicole and made to steal a piece of her bacon. Nicole playfully slapped his hand away. She spotted Kacee walking into the great hall and beckoned her over. Kacee sat across from Nicole and Mike and smiled at them.

"You two are much too reckless," she said laughing, "You nearly sent me down the marble staircase."

"Whoops," Mike said, smiling, "Sorry."

"Nic," said Kacee, leaning in. Nicole put her head close to Kacee's to listen, "Sorry about letting Malfoy take you last night. He kind of put up a tough argument, and threatened to rape you… so I figured that no rape was the better option."

"So how was sleeping with the bisexual sex-god?" Mike asked. Nicole turned her head to look at him. He was still smiling. "I'm not mad, I'm interested."

"Well, if you mean sleeping with as in lying in the same bed as him, not all together horrible. If you mean sex, that didn't happen."

"Too bad," Mike said, taking a sip of Nicole's juice, "I've heard he's pretty good"

"What's wrong with you?" Kacee asked the question on Nicole's mind. "Do you want your girlfriend sleeping with another man? Not to mention an asshole."

"A sexy asshole," Mike added.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Nicole asked.

"Nope, I just missed messing around like this." At his words, Nicole turned on his lap and kissed him square on the lips. She had missed this so much too. It was like nothing had ever happened.

"Not to interrupt," said a drawling voice from behind Mike. Nicole looked up. Malfoy was standing there, his sneer firmly in place. "Not to disturb the love birds, but I have a message for Nicole. Blaise wants you to know that there will be another party Friday night. He seems determined to have at least one a week. So if you're interested; tell anyone you want. It's for fifth years and over at eight." He smirked more broadly, "Also," he added, "Can I have a private word, Nic?" Mike nodded and Nicole got up. They walked out of the great hall and stopped by the wall in the entrance hall.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

Malfoy stood silent for a second, eyes shut. He opened them slowly and glared at Nicole. "You filthy mud-blood."

"What?" Nicole spluttered. What had she done to deserve that?

"I'm done with you," he said angrily.

"Good!" Nicole said thankfully.

"I don't know what you did to get Blaise on your side, but you better stop. If I hear another word from him that I should leave you alone, it'll be your head."

"I didn't do anything!" Nicole shouted, "You can't blame me for Blaise actually having a heart."

"Nicole?" Mike appeared behind Malfoy, followed closely by Kacee.

"It's okay," Nicole said, still furious with Malfoy. Malfoy, however, was smirking at Mike.

"Mike, it's been too long," he sneered. Malfoy walked up to him, grabbed the front of his robes, and kissed him square on the lips. Nicole felt her heart stop. Kacee had gasped, and the people walking into the great hall stopped to stare. Mike pushed Malfoy away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Malfoy licked his lips, "Miss me?"

"Don't. Touch. Me. Again." Mike's breaths were shallow and he looked murderous. Mike grabbed both Nicole's and Kacee's hands and pulled them away up the marble stair case.

A/N: I know it's a horrible place to stop and I know ur going to want to kill me, but I wanted to get another chapter up and I thought it was an appropriate spot. So review PLEASE! And I'll try to get another chapter up shortly.


	19. Chapter 18

No spoilers. I don't own anything HP.

Mike looked furious as he pulled them down corridors toward Ravenclaw tower. Nicole still couldn't breathe properly and Kacee looked in shock. Mike bellowed the password and the portrait swung open. He let go of their hands and went to sit by the fire. Kacee and Nicole followed quickly. No one else was in the common room; they were all at breakfast, probably talking about the scene that just elapsed in the entrance hall.

"That fucking prat," Mike was muttering to himself, "That fucking no good sonuvabitch. I am going to kill him. Had to do it in front of everyone, the bastard."

"Don't do anything rash, Mike," Kacee said consolingly.

"Don't do anything rash?!" Mike yelled, "He is trying to make me out as gay. He did the same damn thing first year. I was stupid then but I'm not playing his fucking games again."

"What did you do first year?" Nicole asked, slightly wary. Mike put his head in his hands and shook his head. "What did you do first year?" Nicole repeated. Again, Mike shook his head. "What, did you guys have sex?" Mike looked up at her angrily.

"I'm not gay," he said, glaring at her.

"I was never saying you were," Nicole said quickly, "But you said you did the same thing first year and that you were stupid. I assumed you did something along that line."

"Along those lines…" Mike muttered

"So Nicole, how many of your friends have had sex with Draco Malfoy?" Kacee asked, jokingly.

"Obviously quite a lot of them," Nicole laughed, "I'm gonna have to check about Tina."

Mike still looked angry. Nothing Nicole or Kacee said could get him into a better mood. The day passed quite normally. Everywhere Nicole went she heard rumors about Malfoy and Mike, which she knew wasn't true. At dinner, Malfoy came over to give Nicole a message from Blaise, which culminated in Mike giving him a bloody nose.

Nothing special happened that week. Malfoy ignored Nicole, except when he was delivering messages from Blaise, which happened every once in a while. Nicole assumed that when Malfoy had said 'I'm done with you' that it meant that he had "broke up" with her. Nicole wasn't at all upset about this, but she did feel a slight lurch of jealousy whenever she saw Malfoy with another girl.

Friday night was approaching fast. Tina was very excited about the party. Once classes were over, she dragged Nicole and Kacee up to their dormitory to get ready. At ten to eight, the three met Mike in the common room and left for the room of requirement.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. The room was arranged exactly the same as last time: a big floor in the middle to dance and couches along the walls. Mike took Nicole by the hand, as Blaise had done last time, and swept her onto the dance floor. Kacee and Tina followed close behind. The four danced for quite some time. Nicole could feel herself getting tired, though it was only about nine. She knew the party would be going on all night. The door opened. Nicole glanced over her shoulder to see who it was. Malfoy walked in with a blond girl who Nicole did not recognize, Blaise, and another girl.

"What at whore he is," Mike commented, "He'll probably have fucked all three of them by the time the party ends."

Nicole forced a laugh. She also tried to settle the flutter in her stomach that had come with the sight of Malfoy. She didn't understand why seeing him should make her feel like that. She shook her head slightly and when on dancing. Kacee gave her a furtive look. Nicole shook her head again and smiled up at Mike.

Mike, Nicole and Kacee all collapsed onto a couch half an hour later. The room was playing a song from The Weird Sisters that Nicole didn't know. Tina had gone off to dance with a seventh year boy. Mike tapped Nicole and nodded over at a couch across the room. Nicole looked where he had mentioned.

Malfoy was sitting on the couch, the blond he had come with straddling his legs. They were kissing so deeply, it looked as though she was trying to swallow him. Her thin fingers were slowly loosening his tie. As they watched, the girl pulled it over his head and tossed it on the seat next to them. She slowly tried to unbutton his shirt but was thwarted by Malfoy. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his shirt. They could see him shaking his head and saying something that they couldn't hear. The girl looked upset and was talking animatedly. Malfoy laughed and shook his head. He leaned forward to recapture her lips, but she pushed him into the couch and got up. Malfoy grabbed her hand but she wrenched it out of his grip. Malfoy shook his head as she walked away. He put his arms behind his head and yawned.

Malfoy glanced across the room and saw Mike and Nicole watching him. He nodded at them. Mike gave him a rude hand gesture. Malfoy smirked and got up. He started walking toward them. "Damn it," Mike whispered.

"Hey," he said, stopping in front of their couch.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," said Kacee.

"Hey Kacee, didn't recognize you with clothes on," he smirked.

"Shut up," Kacee said angrily, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Still get that feeling when you talk to me?" he sneered, "Lovely."

"Don't talk to her," Nicole said, getting angry fast.

"Sorry, I only talk to people I've had sex with." He smirked and turned to Mike, "Mike, what's up."

"If you're implying-" Malfoy cut Nicole off.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not talking to you," he said coldly, "I don't recall us having sex." Mike stood up. But at that moment, the blond girl Malfoy had entered with appeared at his shoulder.

"Draco," she said, "I'm sorry. I was looking for you." Malfoy smirked and looked away from the girl. "Oh," she said, "Don't be like that. I'll make it up to you. Right now, c'mon." She grabbed Malfoy's hand and tried pulling him away.

"I guess you put up a pretty good argument," Malfoy sneered. He took the girl around the waist and steered her away. He glanced over his shoulder at them and winked.

"I'm leaving, too," said Kacee, still holding her stomach, "I feel sick."

"We'll come," Nicole got up. They walked out of the Room of Requirement and back up to Ravenclaw tower.

A/N: hey all. I have more on my mind but I'll save it for the next chapter. So please review. I'll attempt to put up another chapter soon. Also, check out my friend's and my story. Its called complications and it's a Harry Potter-Twilight crossover. You'll like it, trust me. Anyway, I'll hopefully get up a chapter soon. ~KAM~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: what I'm putting in a disclaimer? I must be sick… actually I am sick… Anyway, as per usual I don't own anything you recognize from J.K.R.'s masterpieces.

Kacee walked ahead of Nicole and Mike as they made their way back to the common room. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Nicole assumed that what Malfoy said had really affected her. She didn't blame Kacee for feeling like that. Malfoy was disgusting. Mike was also looking weary. Malfoy had implied twice that he and Mike had once had something. Nicole didn't really mind. What happened way back then wasn't affecting her now.

They made it to Ravenclaw tower. The portrait swung open and they entered the common room. The armchairs by the fire were surprisingly vacant, so they sat down. Once Kacee had taken her seat, she drew her legs up to her chest and embraced them. Nicole sat down next to her and put her arms around her. Kacee looked up at her. Nicole smiled and gave Kacee a squeeze.

Mike, however, did not sit down. Instead he walked over to the window and opened it. Nicole was about to ask what he what doing, when an owl flew in the open window. The owl fluttered across the room and landed in front of Nicole. Surprised, Nicole reached over and detached the envelope from the owl's beak.

"It's from Ken," she said, shocked. She looked from Kacee to Mike, who shrugged. "What does he want?"

"Open it," Kacee urged. Nicole slid her finger along the seal. She slowly took out the piece of parchment. It was folded into fourths. On the outside it read: _Nicole, Don't freak out. Ken._ Nicole became even more nervous and she slowly unfolded the parchment.

The message appeared to be written hastily. Some of the words were almost illegible. Nicole began to read:

_Nicole,_

_Mom is in the hospital. She had a heart attack this morning. I waited until I knew how serious it is to write. She's in the intensive care unit and the doctors don't know what's going to happen. Nic, I need you home. Please, if there is any way you can get here, do it. If you don't get time to write me back, I'll be at the hospital. _

_Ken_

Nicole looked up in horror. Kacee took the letter out of Nicole's hand and began to read it herself. Mike came over and sat down. He wrapped her arms around her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll get Professor Flitwig." Kacee stood up and left the room.

"Nic, what happened?" Mike asked. Nicole tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she picked up the letter and handed it to him. "Oh god," Mike whispered.

Kacee returned with Professor Flitwig and, to their great surprise, Professor Dumbledore. "I have sent a message to your brother," Dumbledore said calmly, "If you want, I can use a port key to send you to him now."

"Yeah, I want to go now." Nicole's mind was clouded. She couldn't think of anything but getting to her mother. She stood up. Mike gave her a kiss of the cheek, and Kacee hugged her tightly. Nicole followed Dumbledore out of the corridor and to the school's entrance. He handed her a beat up tin can and stood back.

"On the count of three, you will be transported to your house. Your brother is to meet you there." Nicole nodded. "One, two, three." Nicole felt a jerk behind her naval. She was surrounded by a roar of colors and sounds. Then quite suddenly, her feet hit solid ground and her knees buckled. The can hit the ground with a soft clatter. Nicole opened her eyes. She was standing in the empty kitchen of her small house. She looked around, but couldn't find her brother anywhere. Dumbledore said he would be here. Nicole jumped as she heard a faint cough from outside. She walked to the door and glanced out the window. She could see the back of her brother's head. He sat, staring out at the lifeless road, smoke rising in front of him. Nicole's eyebrows raised in confusion. It wasn't that cold out; his breath shouldn't make a vapor. Nicole opened the door slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him put something down before standing up to greet her.

"Oh, thank God," Ken said. He embraced her tightly. Nicole could smell smoking coming from his clothes. She broke away from him and glanced at what he had put down. Her stomach clenched violently.

"You smoke?" she asked, shocked. Ken didn't answer. He sighed and turned away from her, running a hand though his hair. Nicole stared at him. "Since when?"

"You've been gone a while," he replied.

"When did you start smoking?" Nicole's heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't what to hear what he had to say. She wanted to slap him. Ken didn't answer. He stepped on the burning cigarette to put it out. Nicole could feel tears welling up in her eyes. First her mom could be dieing, and now her brother was speeding up his death.

"Don't worry about me," he warned, "I know what I'm doing to myself."

"Oh, do you?" she said sarcastically. Her voice was becoming strained and horse. "Well, I'd like to know when you started. Is it because of Christy? Is that it? Because we both know that she wouldn't be worth that." Nicole was ranting. She didn't know what she was saying. Everything that had happened that day was pouring in on her: Malfoy's torturous taunts about him and Mike, her mom in the hospital, and now this. She was shouting now, "I just can not comprehend that fact that you'd be so idiotic to start something like that."

Ken wheeled around and grabbed Nicole's jaw. His hand was squeezing over her mouth. Nicole flinched in shock. Ken's grip was tight and hurt a lot. Nicole tried moving her head out of his hold, but he only tightened it.

"Shut up," he said furiously, his teeth clenched. He shook her slightly. "Do you hear me? Shut up. You aren't in charge of me. I can do whatever the fuck I want. It's not up to some bratty little fifteen-year old to tell me what to do." He threw her from him. Nicole tripped down the back steps and landed hard in the grass. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Before she knew what happened, Ken was helping her back up. "Shit. Nic, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'd never say that. I don't know what the hell I was thinking to do that to you."

Nicole shook her head and pulled her arm from his hand. "I just want to see mom. Can we go now?" Her voice was still strained.

"No, visiting hours don't start until eight tomorrow morning. I just needed someone here. I know you probably don't want to hang out now." He rubbed the back of his neck ashamedly.

"No, I don't," Nicole agreed. Ken shrugged and turned to go inside. "But, I don't want to be alone right now." Ken turned back around. Nicole gave him a stern look. "I can't forgive you, though."

"I understand," Ken grinned, "You're too forgiving sometimes. I think, rightfully, you shouldn't talk to me for days. Weeks, even. I mean, that was assault. Technically, you can get me arrested for that."

"And then what?" Nicole said, still slightly angry, "I'd have my possibly only remaining family member put away?"

"Don't say that," Ken shuddered, "Mom is going to be fine." He opened the door and they walked inside. Nicole sat down at her old place at the kitchen table. Ken walked over to the refrigerator and took out an iced tea and a beer. He faltered for a second, before replacing the beer and taking out a second iced tea.

"So you drink now, too?" Nicole asked, trying to keep a note of anger out of her voice. Ken placed her drink down where she sat.

"Legally, you can also. You're sixteen, right?"

"Fifteen," she corrected him, "As you so rightly stated before. That I'm a bratty fifteen-year old."

"I'm sorry," he said again, "For both my insult and my mistake. But you only have a month or so until you're sixteen. And technically, in private you can drink if you're over five. I'm assuming you are and I'm assuming that this is private; unless you're somehow magically watching me."

"I'm not, don't worry. Only your room," she winked.

"I wouldn't watch those tapes if I were you," he laughed, "You wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"What'd you do?" she asked interestedly, "And trust me. Unless you were having a threesome, I've seen worse."

Ken raised his eyebrows, "You've _seen_ worse? I'm hoping you haven't been part of that."

"I try to avoid that kind of thing," she grinned, "Still a virgin; you don't have to worry yourself about me."

"What happened with that kid you wrote me about? I'm assuming nothing that bad, or I would have heard about it." Ken raised his drink to his mouth.

"He tried to rape me," Nicole said casually, raising her own drink. Ken spat out the sip of iced tea he had just taken. "Don't worry, he didn't succeed."

"Tell me where I can find this kid. I'll beat the bastard to a pulp."

"I think Mike already said he'd do that," Nicole smiled.

"Not if I can beat him to it. How's Mike? Still in love with him?"

"I was never in love with him!" she laughed incredulously, "But he is sort of my boyfriend now."

Ken nodded slightly, "Well, to go by standards, I should be furious and naturally hate the kid."

"Why?" Nicole snorted.

"'Cause I'm your older brother, therefore I'm supposed to be protective and hate every man whom you date," he smiled.

"Or you could be that awesome older brother who doesn't mind at all."

"I could be, but where's the fun in that?"

Nicole smiled. She drained that last drops of her drink and got up. "Well, if we can't see mom, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Night. I'm still mad at you."

"Sure you are." Ken smiled as Nicole left the kitchen.

A/N: *yawn*. I'm very tired, and have strep throat. But anyway. I was going to go on with this but I think that's enough for now. So please review. Or KIMLYN THE GREMLIN will come after you. Right Katelyn? So please review and I'll try to get another chapter up shortly.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The places are all real, I don't own them.

Nicole woke to the smell of smoke drifting though her open window. She sat bolt upright, looking around for the fire. She got out of her bed and walked to the window. She looked down at the porch, which was stationed right under her room. She saw her brother sitting on the top step, cigarette hanging from his mouth. Nicole shook her head slightly.

She walked down stairs in one of her brother's t-shirts and some of her old sweatpants. She took the cereal out and poured a generous helping into a bowl. She walked outside with her breakfast and sat down next to her brother. Ken quickly flicked the cigarette away.

"Morning" he said casually. He still smelled of smoke. Nicole nodded at him, her mouth full of food. Ken ran a hand though his hair. "We can leave anytime you want." Nicole nodded again. "You still mad?" Nicole looked up at his glum face.

"It'll take time," she said, "But eventually I will get over it."

"Thank you," he said. He stood up. "I'm getting dressed. Meet you in the kitchen in 15 minutes?" Nicole nodded and he went back inside. Nicole dumped her cereal into their flowerbed and went inside. She got dressing in the jeans she had came in, a tank top, and one of her brother's button up shirts. She met him down in the kitchen and they set off toward his car.

Nicole's family lived in Blackpool, Lancashire. She had grown up there. Her mother and brother had moved there before Nicole was born. Her dad left them when she was only two. She didn't like to think about her father, it always made her feel angry.

Ken drove them to Devenshire Road Hospital, which was only about ten minutes from their house. He parked outside the ER and they walked inside. The smell was nauseating. Ken went to the front desk to ask what room their mother was in while Nicole hung back. She hated hospitals, they made her feel sour. Ken led her down a hallway to the elevators. Neither of them was talking.

When they finally reached the room, Nicole felt the urge to run back to the car. She didn't want to see her mother like this; weak and fragile. However, she walked inside. She could hear the steady beeping of her pulse. Her mothers brown hair was tucked underneath her pale face. She looked older than Nicole had ever seen her. She felt a great rush of sadness as she looked at the once beautiful face.

Her mother was asleep, or else unconscious. She didn't stir as then entered the room. Nicole sat down at her bedside. Ken stayed by the wall. Nicole could not bring herself to touch her mother, or even to comfort her with words, even if she couldn't hear her. They stayed like that for a long time. The only sound was the phone conversations at the nurses station a few rooms down. Finally, Ken sighed and left the room. Nicole got up and followed. He was sitting in an armchair outside the room with his face in his hands. Nicole took the one next to it and looked at him.

"How exactly did it happen?" Nicole asked quietly.

"I don't really know," he said into his fingers, "We were talking when she just…" His voice trailed off.

"What were you talking about?" Nicole put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Stuff," he muttered, "Some not very good stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me, please. I want to know."

"I got expelled from my college."

"You what?" Nicole pulled her hand back and sprang to her feet, "You got expelled!" her voice was rising fast, "What the hell did you do?"

"Got caught smoking in my dorm," he mumbled.

"You are such an idiot!" Nicole paced back and forth, running a hand though her hair. Ken simply watched her. "Why, Ken? Why? Can't you do something right for once?"

"Apparently not." He got back to his feet and walked into the ward. Nicole stood furiously outside for a few moments before following. Ken was sitting in the stiff-backed chair in the corner. Nicole plopped into the seat at her mother's bedside. "I'm sorry," Ken said quietly.

"Don't talk to me," Nicole said furiously.

"Please," Ken pleaded into his hands, "Get mad at me any other time. Right now we should really just think about Mom."

"I can't not be angry at you right now, so save your breath."

"Nic," Ken began but Nicole cut him off.

"I said save it. I'm not interested."

"Look, things just aren't good with me right now. I know I've done some stupid stuff. I'm having a hard time. You are at the stupid freak school, you don't have a freaking clue what has been going on. You're happy in your little bubble."

"It's not a freak school, shut up. And for your information, I'm not having the time of my life. Its still school, and really, right now it sucks."

"Then just don't go back. You can live at home with me. You never have to go back if you hate it so damn much."

Nicole stood up furiously and walked out of the room. She shut the door hard behind her and started walking toward the lounge area at the end of the hall. Next second, Ken had rushed out after her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done with you."

"Well, I'm done with you," Nicole yelled at him. A nurse shushed them as she passed. Nicole's voice fell into a furious whisper, "I'm not talking to you. You're the worst brother I could possibly get stuck with. I hate you."

Ken was stunned. He stood there holding Nicole's arm tightly. Then a voice interrupted their argument. "Hi, I'm here for my ultrasound." Both Ken and Nicole looked toward the nurse's station. Ken swore and let go of her. Nicole's mouth fell open. It was Ken's ex-girlfriend, Christine. Her stomach was protruding slightly from her shirt. She was pregnant.

"Christine?" Nicole said, a little too loudly. Christine looked around and smiled at her. Then she looked at Ken and her smile turned into a scowl. The nurse told her it'd be a few minutes, so she walked over to them.

"Hey, Nicole," she smiled. She shot a glare at Ken.

"What…" Nicole couldn't speak.

"Get the hell away," Ken said bluntly. Christine glared at him. "Get," he continued. She shook her head, as though trying to scare off a fly, and walked away.

Nicole looked at her brother, "You God damn bastard."

"Yeah, of course it's my fault," he said, rounding on her.

"Oh it's not? She was only your girlfriend, and apparently your sex toy."

"What's it to you either way. It's my life, why do you give a damn? Keep your damn nose out of my business.

"Well if I'm getting a niece or nephew, it is my business."

"It's not mine," Ken looked away from her.

"What?"

"The bastard child," he continued, "It's not mine. Hence the reason we broke up."

"She cheated on you?"

"Yup," he said conversationally, "Many times, with many men. Whore," he added.

"I'm sorry." The beeping of their mother's pulse was steadily rising. They hadn't noticed it before, but now in the silence, they could hear it quiet loudly. "Mom," Nicole said, and rushed back inside. Her mother's face was covered in sweet. Ken came in after her. They both stood at their mother's bedside, looked at the once beautiful face. Slowly, the beeps became a steady line. She was dead.

"No," Ken gasped and took his mother's hand. Nicole was breathing heavily and had to sit down. She covered her face in her hands and tried to steady herself. She couldn't help it, and started at sob.

A/N: I was going to write more but I just don't feel it happening. So here you go. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **I feel like my writing is pointless if I don't get any, so please review!! I'll try to write more. Peace


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Nicole just left the common room, this is from Kacee's POV. SPOILERS FROM HBP!!

Kacee watched as Dumbledore led Nicole away. She sighed and sat down. Mike was still standing by the portrait hole, staring into the flames. Kacee glanced at him. He caught her gaze and held it, and she looked away. It was an awkward moment. Kacee still didn't forgive Mike. The way he had hurt Nicole had made her dislike him greatly. Mike, of course, had no idea Kacee was angry with him.

"Um," he said, obviously trying to start a conversation, "so, um, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Kacee said sternly. Mike looked a little taken aback at the edge in her voice, but let it pass. The walked out of the common room and down the hallway. Mike started to talk, but the conversation didn't last. It was very awkward. They were not really friends, just both friends with Nicole. Mike suggested they go back to the party, which was still in full swing, but dropped the subject after a disgusted look from Kacee.

They could hear music down the corridor, accompanied by loud singing. Mike looked in the direction it was coming from. "Hey," he said, stopping Kacee, "Look." He pointed down the corridor. Kacee turned. Even at a distance they could see a white-blond head turning the corner at the other end of the corridor. Mike gave her a meaningful look and set off after Malfoy. Kacee stood irresolute for a moment, before following. They walked briskly past the party and around the corner. Malfoy wasn't there, but they could hear voices coming from the next hall over. They walked very quietly to listen around the wall.

"…don't know why you're making a fuss," Malfoy was saying, "This is nothing unusual, you know that."

"Yes," said another voice, this one a girl's, "But that doesn't mean anything. I don't want to, so I don't have to."

"If He asked you-"

"That's an entirely different story. I can't refuse Him, but you I can."

Malfoy snickered, "You really think you can?"

"Get you're filthy paws off me!"

"Save the word filthy for where it belongs. With the mudbloods," Mike breathed in angrily, "We are not filthy."

"You are," said the girl, "You're a blood traitor. You haven't done anything for Him. You haven't risked you're life, like I have."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy sounded angry, "I am doing my utmost to help Him. I have a mission now-"

"What mission?" the girl cut him off, "Is He the one who told you to spend all your time in the room of requirement?"

"Not exactly, but this mission is the reason I am."

"What is this mission of your's? What did the Dark Lord assign _you_ to do?"

"For your information," Malfoy said furiously, "The Dark Lord has assigned me to kill-" he broke off quickly, as though he thought he said too much.

"To kill?" The girl sounded very curious now, "Kill who?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, don't tell me," the girl said sarcastically, "I'll find out soon enough, won't I?"

Malfoy didn't respond. There was a sigh and footsteps that grew fainter and fainter, until they were gone. There was a cruel laugh from the girl, and a shadow appeared around the corner. Mike grabbed Kacee and pulled her into a shadowy outpost. The girl rounded the corner. She was blond, but not as blond as Malfoy. Her face was beautiful, but cold. It held no emotion. But her eyes were alight with life. She walked up the corridor and back into the party.

"Wasn't that the girl who Malfoy had left with earlier?" Mike asked. Kacee tried to remember. If she replaced her face, she could see the resemblance. She looked around at Mike.

"Malfoy set that up. He meant to have an excuse to leave. It's the only reason they aren't down in his bed now." Mike seemed to consider what she said, and nodded. They stared at each other. "The Dark Lord…" Kacee wondered out loud.

"So Draco is working for You-Know-Who," said Mike, "No wonder he's been down this year."

"You would think," said Kacee wonderingly, "that he'd be boasting to his friends about this. But it doesn't seem like he has been if that girl didn't know."

"But who is she?" Mike asked, "I've never seen her before."

"That's true, she didn't look familiar. I wonder if she's even a student." Kacee fell into deep thought, "You know, I don't think she was wearing school robes at the party. Maybe he snuck her in. But why?"

"Maybe to help him," Mike suggested.

"No, then he would tell her what he was doing." They stared at each other. Kacee shook her head and walked away, leaving Mike alone. She was half way down the corridor when he caught up with her. "Well don't just leave," he said, "Lets walk."

"No," she said flatly, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on," he said imploringly, "We never hang out."

"That's because I don't like you," Kacee snapped.

Mike looked taken aback, "What?"

"I do not like you. Would you like me to spell it out?"

"Why?" Mike was shocked.

"Because you're the prat who ruined my friend's life. I don't care if Nic forgave you, I'm not."

"I didn't do anything!" Mike was starting to fire up.

"You broke her heart. For weeks you wouldn't even look at her. And why? Because of some stupid hunch that she was seeing Malfoy, even though she told you it wasn't true. You'd think that being friends for four years would make you trust her. But no, you just became some stupid git who didn't have time to think that you might be wrong."

"I saw them kissing, it was more than a hunch-"

"And it was completely impossible that he took her off guard and she didn't know how to say no?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Sounds like it."

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" Mike yelled, "I don't need your crap!"

"Its not bull at all. I'm telling it how it was. You just cannot see yourself in negative light, can you?"

Mike didn't respond. He wheeled around and stormed up the corridor. Kacee watched him go, satisfied. Maybe now it would penetrate his think skull. Down the corridor that he had gone, the door to the room of requirement opened.

"O'Conner," he said.

"Zabini," Kacee responded. Blaise smiled and walked towards her. Kacee shook her head and turned around. She started walking down the corridor. He caught up with her rather quickly.

"Ok, walk away, that's cool." He smirked.

"Just sick of men at the moment," Kacee grinned back.

"Oh gods," Blaise gasped, "_please_ do not go lesbian on me. That would be a waste of a perfectly good pair of breasts."

Kacee snorted and slapped his arm. "Is that all you care about, my breasts? Not my brain or anything?"

"Nope, just boobs." he grinned wickedly, "I'm kidding, you're smart and I respect that." Kacee raised her eyebrows. "Oh just accept the compliment."

"Fine," she smiled.

"You know," he said walking backwards in front of her, "For someone who is sick of men, you are a real flirt."

"Says the school's biggest one."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved away her comment, "But seriously. You'd interest me."

"Would I really? Are you telling me you're interested?" She winked, "You know that turns me on. I'm kidding!" she added when she saw the look he was giving her. It was a mixture of hunger and amusement. He suddenly ran at her and lifted her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she screamed.

"Hell no," he shouted, running down the corridor. She started to beat his broad back with her fists, but he laughed. "Oh yeah, that's really going to hurt."

He ran into an unused classroom and laid her on a table. Immediately, Kacee jumped up and walked towards the door. Blaise grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. He was smiling.

"Don't you trust me?" he smirked.

"Not at all," Kacee said, pulling her arm away.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Kacee paused, and then smirked.

"Why yes," she said coyly, "I believe you can."

Blaise lowered his head to hers. Their lips locked. Kacee's plan of bringing her leg up to knee him where it hurt fell away. Her hands moved around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Kacee had never felt like this before. She felt like she was falling into an abyss of pleasure. Blaise pulled back to breathe and looked at her. Their gaze held for a long time. He took her hand and they sat back on the table. They sat like that for a long time.


End file.
